


Jondry ficlets

by theonsfavouritetoy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Different AUs, Fluff, I'm bad at tags, Jondry, M/M, Smut, everything really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: Just some fun stuff I wrote for @Quicksilvermaid who insisted I post them. Any Jondry suggestions?Find me on tumblr as owlsinathens





	1. A Hint of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quicksilvermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/gifts).



> This is the AU where Yoren made it back to the wall with his selection, losing Arya somewhere along the way, but Gendry does get there. Jon's a miserable dick.

When Yoren came back with a bunch of new guys Jon had already gotten the reputation of being generous with sword advice. So of course one of them would seek him out. 

The guy had cornered Jon after breakfast. "Can you show me? How to fight?" Jon had looked him up and down, taken in his broad shoulders and strong build. "You don't look like you'll have a problem." The guy had only huffed. "I'm a smith. I just make them, I never learned to  _use_ them!" And Jon had rolled his eyes and yes, he'd help him. And since the guy had those shoulders and on top of that a pair of very blue eyes, it didn't take long before Jon had started fucking him, too. And sometimes he'd let himself be fooled about who these blue eyes belonged to, a switch between the real man and the memory.

 

"Snow! I'm cold!" Jon rolled his eyes. Of course he was cold, it was the fucking Wall! And each and every one of them was cold, but the only one who wouldn't stop bitching about it was Waters. Jon wasn't having a good day. He'd dreamed of Winterfell, of two pairs of hands roaming over his body, of a soft smile and a mocking sneer... Jon shook his head. Gone. And Waters wouldn't stop whining about the cold, until Jon had enough. "Get yourself a sword, Waters. I'll have you warm in no time." He could see Thorne making a face but luckily the asshole didn't make a remark. Jon was sick of that shit. 

He stepped out, impatiently waiting for Waters to finally get geared up. Seven hells, this had to be the slowest guy ever, except maybe Sam. Even in bed he took his sweet time, so much so Jon had once left after he was done, not in the mood for waiting for the guy to finally come. Another lesson for the southern prick. Don't expect warmth on the Wall. In no respect. Waters finally came towards him, lips stretched into an eager smile and another image shot through Jon's mind. That one time when Waters had wanted to suck him off he'd gone so absurdely slow that Jon had had to fist his hair and just fuck his throat until he came. To his credit Waters hadn't even flinched.

Jon sighed and raised his sword. He'd help himself to the guy's arse after this and maybe this would improve his mood. He charged and to his surprise Waters parried with ease. Apparently Jon had been too deep in thought to properly charge. He hit harder and faster and although Waters did hold his own for a while he was soon out of it. His breath came in huffs and sweat was glinting on his forehead, but he was still grinning. Mayhaps because he was looking forward to how their training sessions always ended.

Jon was sweating too and he decided it was time to stop when Waters let his weapon sink with a moan that sent shivers all over Jon's spine. He threw Waters his sword. "Pack them away. My quarter." He stalked away with the absolute certainty that Waters would be hurrying to come after him. And sure, he hadn't even had time to put off more than his thick cloak before the man entered Jon's room. Without a word he undid his breeches and went to do the same with Jon's before turning and kneeling on the bed.

 

They always did it like this, no talking, no kissing, just Waters on all fours taking it like a good southern boy whore. But Jon had something else in mind today. The dream had reminded him of something Robb had once done to him and he was curious to try it out. He sat on the bed, leaning back against the wall. Waters grunted in surprise when Jon pulled him flush against his hips, his legs stretching out. Jon fiddled with the lamp oil until his cock was well coated. "Brace yourself up on my legs." Waters stiffened for a second before complying. With one swift thrust Jon pushed into Waters while he grabbed his waist hard, pulling him back in the same moment. Waters arched his back, moaning so loud Jon had to shush him. "Sorry... sorry... fuck, Snow, what are you doing?? This is... fuck!"

Normally Jon would tell him to shut his bloody mouth but today was different for some reason. Today he wanted to make this last, pretend there was an intimacy he hadn't felt since he'd left home, and them. He pushed upwards again, his fingers digging into muscular flesh, and when Waters arched his back again Jon bent down and slowly licked a hot wet stripe over Waters' back, starting closely over the crack up to the man's neck. Jon bit lightly into the skin, and when a shiver ran through Waters' body he pushed deeper, grinding as hard into him as he could, biting down harder. Waters screamed, pushing back against Jon desperately and suddenly Jon felt him twitching hard and he felt something wet against his leg. For a moment Jon stilled in shock. The man had just come without Jon even touching his cock. And there had been nothing slow about it.

 

Now he was bent over, trembling while still managing to support himself on Jon's calves. "Fuck me... come on, Snow. Fuck me!" His voice sounded strained and pleading and all his own and Jon couldn't bear it any longer. He pulled out which caused Waters to groan in disappointment. The man yelped in surprise when Jon flipped him over in one strong move. He lifted Waters' legs, supporting them, kneeling between them, and for the first time he looked into the man's face as he pushed into him again with one long thrust. Waters gasped, his cock half-hard against his stomach again.  

Jon started fucking him again, long smooth trusts while his gaze was fixed on the other man's face, and when their eyes met Jon felt heat pool in his stomach and he spilled buried deep inside Waters. "Fuck... Gendry..." He slowly let the man's legs down, sliding backwards and collapsing at his side.

"Jon."

Jon turned his head curiously. Waters' face was only inches from his and he looked... Jon didn't want to dwell on it. Yet when Waters closed the distance Jon didn't stop him. The kiss was soft, barely there. Waters smiled against Jon's mouth. "You called me Gendry." 

He was right. Not Robb, not Theon. He shrugged, moving forward to kiss Waters - Gendry - again. "You're here."

 


	2. Keep on Pretending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU again. Jon has an evil boss, Mel. And yes, Jon's backstory here is completely stolen from Dale (Kill the Boss). #sorrynotsorry

Jon was seething. Where on earth was he supposed to find a male plus one for that idiotic party??? And it was all his own fault. His phone pinged.

 **Arya** : praise and glorify me

He frowned and typed back.

 **Jon:** What now?

 **Arya:** got the solution for your problem!!! one of my mates is gay af and he'd put on the act for some dough

 **Jon:** You serious? You're rude by the way, you can't say gay af.

 **Arya:**  i can totally. want or no?

Jon contemplated the possibilities. Having a strange gay guy accompany him to the party for cash - or owning up to his lie and spending the rest of his life fighting off his horny boss. 

 **Jon:** Give me his number.

Immediately a name and a number appeared on his display. Gendry. Hm. It was all highly embarrassing so Jon decided to get it over with as quickly as possible.

 

 **Jon:** Hey this is Jon, Arya gave me your number. I gather she filled you in on my predicament?

 

He didn't receive an answer immediately and after a couple of hours he got nervous. What if the guy decided he'd rather not do it after all? 

His phone buzzed in his back pocket when he was preparing dinner later that evening. He whipped it out.

 

 **Gendry:** Hey, yeah she told me about your boss. The party's in two days?

 **Jon** : Hi again. Yes, Friday. 

 **Gendry:** How bout we meet in the afternoon so we can arrange our story?

 **Jon:** Perfect. The party starts at 7pm. You could come over to my place at 4ish? That gives us 2 hours before we have to go.

 **Gendry:** Cool. just give me your adress and I'll be there.

 

***

 

Quarter to four Jon's anxiety was at its peak. When the intercom buzzed he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Breathe, Jon. He's a friend of Arya's, surely he's a nice guy." Now he was even talking to himself... not a good sign at all.

There was a short knock on the door and he inhaled deeply and went to open it. For a moment he just stared at the guy, then he blurted out, "Thank GOD you're good looking!"

The guy - Gendry - laughed and extented a hand. "Thanks! Nice to meet you too."

"Come in, come in. Wanna drink something?" 

Jon felt weak with relieve. That was way better than he'd imagined. He couldn't have pretended with a hideous guy, as shallow as that might sounded. 

Gendry had walked over to the couch. "A glass of water? I try not to get too drunk when I'm pretending to be someone's boyfriend." He smiled and Jon felt himself smiling back. He fetched two glasses and a bottle of cooled water and joined Gendry on the couch. "Clever. I'll try to remember that. Thanks for helping me out by the way. I'm really desperate by now." 

Gendry looked at him sympathetically. "I've never been in such a situation but I imagine it's horrible being sexually harrassed by your boss and not being able to do anything about it."

Jon sighed. "Yeah it is. But Mel's the only one who would give me a chance after that... incident." Gendry leaned back. "What was that again?" Jon shuddered. "My then-girlfriend thought it would be hilarious to fuck in a public park and then run away with my clothes. A family I stumbled into called the police and I was arrested for indecent exposure and... yeah. I lost my job, I made fucking SURE to lose my girlfriend and then I ended up with Mel. And Mel's greedy hands on my ass. And my crotch. So... yeah."

Jon took a deep breath. "Sorry for blabbering on so much." Gendry chuckled. "No problem. Sounds like you're just the most unlucky guy on the planet." 

"Feels like it sometimes," Jon mumbled, and Gendry smiled. "So what's our story?" 

Jon scratched his head, feeling awkward. "Well, I told her I had a boyfriend about three months ago, so that's how long we're together. We met in the library, because we're both huge fans of fantasy novels, which Mel hates so she can't interrogate you on that." Gendry nodded. "Three months, library, fantasy novels, got it." 

They spent the next hour briefing each other about all the little details one would know after three months. Finally Jon collapsed back into the cushions and groaned. "I feel like we're forgetting something but we'll have to just play it by ear. And there's another thing..." He glanced at Gendry from under his eyelashes. Gendry looked back encouragingly. Jon felt himself blush. "PDA." Gendry cocked an eyebrow and Jon thought he'd die with embarrassment. "She won't believe it if we don't... touch."

To his surprise Gendry laughed. "I can do that. Holding hands, putting an arm around your shoulder, rubbing your thigh, something like this?" Jon wanted the earth to swallow him. "Yeah, something like this." Could this conversation get any more awkward? "What about kissing?" Gendry asked. Okay, it had just gotten weirder. 

Jon thought he must be purple by now. "She... she'll probably want to see that too, yeah." He sneaked a glance at Gendry and found him grinning. "Hey, that's really no hardship. You're quite good-looking yourself." His face grew serious for a moment. "Do you want to try it out?"

Time stood still for a second as Jon stared at Gendry open-mouthed. "What?" Gendry shrugged. "You ever kissed a guy before?" Jon shook his head slowly, still completely gobsmacked. "Then it would be better to see how you'll react to it in private first. Not that you get sick when I kiss you in front of your boss and your entire office."

It sounded... sensible. Jon swallowed and nodded. "Okay." Gendry looked at him. Jon looked back. Gendry laughed. "It would be easier if you came nearer." Jon blushed again, but skidded closer to Gendry. 

Gendry brought his face close to Jon's and whispered, "Close your eyes." Jon did and for a moment nothing happened. Then he felt soft lips press lightly against his. Jon didn't move and kept his eyes shut tightly. "How was that?" Gendry's voice sounded very near. "Okay," Jon whispered. "Try again?" Jon nodded at Gendry's question. Then he felt those soft lips against his once more and this time Gendry's were slightly parted, and he lingered longer. 

Jon felt a sigh escape his mouth and reeled back. He opened his eyes and looked at Gendry in shock. The man smiled again, his blue eyes glittering with mirth. "Ready for the last stage?" Jon tried not to look too eager when he nodded again, and Gendry claimed his mouth once more. This time his hand came up to cradle the back of Jon's head when his tongue softly licked at his mouth. With another deep sigh Jon opened his mouth and let him in. Gendry's tongue explored his mouth slowly, tenderly, and Jon felt heat pooling in his stomach. His hands came up before he'd noticed, roaming over Gendry's strong shoulders.

After an entirely too short time Gendry pulled back, and to Jon's raging embarrassment he leaned forward to chase his lips. "Feeling queasy? Think you can take it?" Gendry looked a bit unsure now and Jon hastened to reassure him. "NO! I mean, yes! No, it was okay, it was good, really! Oooh!! So late already, I have to change and everything, I'll be back in two!!" He practically ran from the room, shutting his bedroom door and leaning against it from inside. His heart was racing and he could still feel Gendry's lips on his.

 _Fuck_ , Jon thought. Why, oh why had his life to be this complicated??

 

When they stood in front of the door Jon felt like someone was forcing him through the gates of Hades. He looked at Gendry and his calm smile was a tiny bit reassuring. Gendry held out his hand. "Ready for the show?" 

Jon took it, drawing a deep breath. "No. But let's go."

Jon rang the bell, the door flew open and his boss was all over him in a flash. 

"Jonny boy, you made it!!"

She kissed him on both cheeks multiple times, her breasts were pressing against his chest, her claws firmly wedged into Jon's ass. He struggled, trying to break free but her clutch was like a vice. Then her hands grabbed his face, pinching his cheeks and with horror he saw her starting for his mouth now.

A husky voice beside them stopped her. "Hello. You must be Jon's boss."

Mel paused her attack to turn to Gendry. She looked, no, blatantly ogled him, up and down, purring like a cat.

"Ooooh, what a hunk!!!! Why didn't you bring him sooner, Jonny??" 

She let go of Jon and started advancing on Gendry now. Jon used the moment to step behind Gendry's back a bit. How could the man seem so relaxed??

Gendry smiled at Mel but his eyes were cold. He leaned forward a bit. "Nice to meet you. If I ever see your hands on my boyfriend again you'll have to learn how to do things with your feet." 

Mel stopped. Gendry was still smiling. "He's mine. Understand that?"

Jon felt a hot rush sweep through him at those words. _Not real_ , he reminded himself.

Mel took a step back. "My, you're a fiery one, aren't you?" She turned to Jon. "Wouldn't have thought you to go for such a firecracker."

 

With that she left and Gendry turned to Jon, grinning down at him. "Meek as a kitten. Now, let's mingle a bit. You surely want to show off your hunk of a boyfriend!" He took Jon's hand again.

The evening went remarkably well. They held hands, Gendry wrapped his arm around Jon's shoulders, kissed him on the cheek... at one point Jon even found the courage to rest his head on Gendry's shoulder which had Val from marketing cooing over how _cuuute_ they were. 

There was music and when a slow number came on, Gendry pulled Jon up. He laid his hands on Jon's waist and leaned forward, whispering into his ear. "Put your arms around my neck. Your boss is watching us." Jon complied and for a few minutes they just slowly moved to the music. Jon had his head on Gendry's shoulder, Gendry's cheek was pressed against his hair. His hands on Jon's hips held him tight, the thumbs stroking him softly.

Jon looked up and his breath hitched in his throat when he looked into Gendry's eyes. Their gazes locked and the surroundings faded. _Fuck this_ , Jon thought and tilted his head up, closing his eyes. After the shortest moment he felt Gendry's lips on his, moving slowly. His tongue licked Jon's lip teasingly and with a gasp Jon opened his mouth, letting him in. Stars burst behind his eyes as Gendry deepened the kiss. 

Jon broke away, finding Gendry smiling at him. "The grand final," he whispered and grabbed Jon's ass while he nosed at Jon's neck, nipping at the skin. Then he proceeded to suck a bruise into Jon's neck and Jon shuddered, wanting more, needing... Gendry kissed him again, rubbing his crotch against Jon's and Jon gasped. _Fuck._

Gendry took a step back. "Now we get our jackets and nobody will doubt WHY we're leaving so early." Mel caught them at the door. Her face was sour but she managed a tight smile. "That kiss will fuel my headcanons for weeks. Bye, Jonny, enjoy the night!" Amazingly she didn't grope or kiss him.

Outside they went in silence for a while until they came to a small green with a couple of benches. Jon slumped down on one of them and Gendry sat beside him. There was at least space for one more person between them and to Jon's surprise it felt somehow... wrong. 

Gendry was silent. Jon sighed. "So... thank you for your help today. That was... really nice of you." Gendry turned to him, smiling a bit wistfully. "You're a good actor."

 

Jon flinched. He wasn't really. Gendry definitely was. "What..." Fuck. Best to get it over with. "What about... you know... what do I owe you?" Gendry's face hardened and he got up. "Nothing. Arya... she said it's her gift for you. I'll talk to her. I'll have to go now. Take care." He turned to go and suddenly Jon couldn't bear it. His hand shot out, grabbing Gendry's jacket. "Wait!"

Gendry looked at him in confusion but when Jon tugged at his jacket he sat down again. He didn't say anything and Jon started to get panicky. "I... can I... do you think... could we meet again? Some time?" Gendry sighed. "What for? You're a great guy, really, you're cute and everything, but this... this can't lead anywhere. You're straight, remember?" Jon shuffled closer to him and Gendry stiffened. Carefully Jon took Gendry's hand, feeling shy like he never felt before. Gendry looked down. "What..." He lifted his head, his eyes sad. "What do you want to prove with that?"

Jon didn't think about it, he just surged forward, smashing his lips on Gendry's, kissing him all by himself. "Nothing," he murmered against his mouth. "I just... can we keep pretending some more?" He felt a smile starting to form on Gendry's lips, his arm came up to hug Jon close to him and his free hand wrapped in his hair. "As long as you want."

 

***

 

Arya looked at the texts for the twentieth time, grinning smugly to herself.

 

 **Gendry:** You keep that money, girl. 

 

 **Jon:** Did you know that would happen from the start? witch! witch! witch! love you, sis ❤


	3. Jon Snow and Caves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon AU, or canon as some of us'd like it to be.

Jon turns around when he hears Davos' voice behind him. 

"Beg your pardon, your grace!"

Jon smiles to himself. He knew Davos would make it out alive. 

Then he notices the guy beside his old friend. _Oh?_ He turns back to Davos.

 

"You survived King's Landing." _Thank the old gods and the new._  

"Yet again." Davos nods to his companion. "Your grace, this is-"

"The name's Gendry, your grace. I'm Robert Baratheon's son." Jon looks at the guy, completely baffled. 

"Bastard son," Gendry adds as an afterthought.

Jon looks back at Davos again. _What now?_

 

Davos seems uncomfortable, and a little cross. "He was meant to keep that to himself."

Jon directs his gaze back at Gendry as he's talking again. "Our fathers trusted each other. Why shouldn't we." 

It isn't really a question and Jon studies the other man's face. Honest blue eyes and an open smile. Jon's gaze lingers on that smile for a second until he realizes with sudden embarrassment that he's been staring. He looks down, frantically searching for something he could say. Something that's not: You have a nice smile. Then he has the saving thought. 

 

"I saw your father once, at Winterfell." He looks up while he's speaking, desperately trying not to grin like an idiot as he compares Gendry to his father. 

Gendry's smile widens, he seems happy about that. "I met yours. In my shop." 

His smile is really contagious, and Jon, still mentally comparing the two men, says without thinking, "You're a lot leaner." _Like, a lot._ He looks down again. What's wrong with him??

Gendry shoots back without blinking. "And you're a lot shorter." 

 

Time slows down to a trickle. The silence in the cave is deafening. Jon feels Davos go rigid beside him. He looks up from under a deep frown. Gendry has gone slightly pale, smile frozen on his horrified face. Jon's lips twitch as he lifts his head slowly. Inwardly he's roaring  with laughter, but he's the king in the North, he can't just laugh out loud. Not very kingly. 

Still, he finds he's started smiling. A real, wide smile, and both Gendry and Davos relax a bit. Jon wants to put Gendry at ease some more, so he says, "I grew up on stories about them." Gendry's voice is slightly shaky, hardly noticable. "All I ever knew is that they fought together. And won." He says it with vigour, his joy at that obvious, and Jon can't help but smile again. Gendry nods and goes on. "Ser Davos told me where you're going, your grace, and why. Let me come with you." 

 

Jon almost says, yes please, before he manages to check himself. 

Davos isn't happy. "Don't be a fool. You're not a soldier."

Gendry's gaze doesn't leave Jon for a second. _Seven hells, that cave is stuffy._

"No, but I'm a fighter." 

Jon shivers slightly. _Is it cold in here?_

Gendry nods down at Jon's... _Is it that obvious???_

"And you won't be needing a smith with a sword like that." 

 

 _Sword? Oh. OH._ Jon sways. He hopes his face is still very kingly and somber and all. What's happening with him? Is it the ghosts of their fathers? He wonders what people would say, seeing them together. Ned and Robert, reincarnated. Lady Catelyn would probably have a heart attack. He's been quiet for too long, he has to say something. "You know how to use one?" 

Gendry shakes his head. _I could teach you..._ Jon thinks and bites his lip. "Now that's a problem." Gendry smirks. "I prefer a hammer." Jon stares. _Breathe_ , he reminds himself. He looks at Davos. Much less dangerous. Davos looks like he's loathe to admit it, but he sighs. "He can handle himself." 

 _I wonder if he could handle - seven hells_. Maybe it's the cave. He always thinks back of Ygritte when he's in here. He takes a deep breath. "We could use the help." 

Davos gets even more unhappy. "As my father used to say, it's better to be a coward for a minute than dead for the rest of your life."

Gendry now looks at Davos, sincerity in his eyes. "I owe you my life. Twice over. But if what you said is true, about what's up there... I can't wait out this war." Jon wants to kiss him. _Yes, definitely the cave._  

Davos looks defeated. "Yet nobody mind me. All I've ever done is live to a ripe old age." Jon and Gendry both look at him, then at each other. Gendry smiles again that warm smile and while Jon's mouth smiles back all on its own, his mind is circling around one word.

_Fuck._

 

***

 

After Davos has left them, still mumbling how nobody ever listens to him, Gendry looks at the king. He's different than Gendry had expected. Younger, for one. And his demeanour... he does behave kingly and all but Gendry can see the cracks in the mask, the man Jon Snow underneath all that King in the North stuff. And Jon Snow has a gorgeous smile. He looks like Arya a lot, and Gendry wants to talk to him about her, how they'd become fast friends, how he told her she'd be his lady... Now that he's seen the brother his thoughts are taking a different path though. And Arya must be dead by now. Better not mention her.

Now the king is shuffling around, he looks nervous for some reason. He says, "So you're a smith." Gendry nods. The king lapses back into silence. The people working in the cave have started to leave and Gendry waits for the king to leave too, or dismiss him. But he just stands there, silent. Gendry wants to ease the tension a bit. "You're mining dragonglass, your grace?"

The king's head snaps up. "What? Oh... yes. Do you want to see it?" 

Gendry smiles. "I'd love to."

 

They go deeper and deeper into the cave system, the king's torch the only light, bouncing back from the glittering walls. In a small cave that they enter through a narrow tunnel the king stops. He gives Gendry the torch and nods at the walls. Gendry holds the light nearer to the wall and the dragonglass glitters and shimmers. It's so beautiful Gendry reaches out to touch it. His hand roams over the gleaming stone until it touches something else. Warm flesh. The king has raised his hand to the stone as well and their fingers brush against each other. 

Gendry jumps back as if burned, dropping the torch. It's fully dark at once, only blackness around them. "Your grace... I'm sorry..." The king's voice sounds near. "Don't worry. I have... I can light the torch again."

Gendry crouches down, his fingers fumbling for the torch on the ground. Again the king has had the same idea and their hands meet somewhere in the darkness. The complete loss of his sight has enhanced Gendry's other senses and he can hear a small gasp. It shoots a flash of heat through his whole body. 

He feels a warm gust on his face. His heart starts hammering when he recognizes it as the king's breath. He's so near... both are still crouched down and Gendry slowly rocks down onto his knees. "Your grace..." His voice echoes through the small space. "Jon. Call me Jon. At least when we're alone." 

The voice is so near, and Gendry can feel the heat of the king's... Jon's body. 

"Jon then," he says, and then warm lips touch his and strong hands grab his waist, and he is pulled against the king in the North. "Let me... please..."

 

Gendry doesn't resist. This is warm, this feels so good... he just loathes that he can't see the man. He can't see anything but he feels... every touch is more pronounced, sends sparks through his skin. With a stiffled cry he surges forward, presses the king... Jon down onto his back. He lets his hands roam over the body beneath him, bucks his hips down for some friction and groans when he finds it. The... Jon is panting, his hands have reached down and fumble with his breeches, then opening Gendry's. 

Their cocks are out, and they touch and Gendry's never felt anything like it before. It must be the best feeling ever - until Jon takes them both into his hand, rubbing them together and Gendry's vision explodes, the black suddenly dotted with stars. He can hear Jon cry out, feel him tense and then wet warmth when he reaches down. Jon reaches up with his other hand and touches Gendry's face, trailing his fingers over every feature.

His hand slips back and settles warmly on Gendry's neck, drawing him down. Gendry kisses and lets himself be kissed, and he doesn't know if he consumes or is being consumed. 

Jon says, "We have to go before I catch a cold on these stones... and they'll behead you for regicide. Joking." Gendry can practically feel his smile. He rolls off and gets up, groping for the wall to steady himself. He leans against it and ties his breeches. They feel slightly damp and suddenly he's glad he can't see, or be seen.

 

It doesn't last long though, Jon has finally found his tinder kit and relights the torch. Gendry looks up. His hair is a bit disheveled and his cheeks are flushed and he's chewing on his lips and he looks altogether so lovely Gendry wants to kiss him again. If possible for hours. But they leave, they go back and when they come out onto the beach Davos is waiting for them, head cocked, eyebrows raised. Jon turns to Gendry and his husky voice sounds kingly again, his face a handsome mask of indifference. Gendry waits for his dismissal. Jon... the king says, "I'll see you in my chambers after dinner. We'll discuss what you need to know for our journey." 

Gendry bows. "Yes, your grace." He turns to go, hearing Davos behind his back. "Is this a... private... discussion, your grace?" The king snorts and Davos chuckles. "I'll tell the queen you're not feeling well."

Gendry grins to himself, his heart beating faster with the prospect of seeing Jon again. Jon, not the king.


	4. Renaissance Faire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, obviously.

Jon followed his siblings slowly, his hands deeply buried in the pockets of his leather jacket. His personal hell on earth - a renaissance fair. Knights, fools (they were all fools in Jon's eyes, but these were the ones looking the part too), fair maidens, bards, showmen and merchants... The air heavy with the smell of horseshit, dirt, some big animal - probably mutton - slowly rotating on a skewer, the sickly sweetness of candied apples, all mixing into a stench that made Jon's stomach churn. And above all that the cacophony of at least three minstrels singing different songs at the same time, the braying of animals, the shouting of the merchants and the general noise of a large crowd of people. Jon felt the king of all headaches slowly creeping up. He rubbed his temples, not looking where he was stepping for just one second - ugh!!! He'd stepped right into a big, steaming pile of horseshit. Bloody wonderful. 

His sisters had stopped in front of a tent and peered in, both of them giggling, even Arya. Jon felt outraged and betrayed. She was supposed to be on his side, for fuck's sake! But here she was, giggling and shoving Sansa like they were besties now or something like that. Jon caught up with them, meaning to get them to move on to where the boys were standing (a display of swords), but then he made the mistake to look into the tent himself.

His mouth dropped open and he felt like he'd just been hit by a bus. A tank. The fucking mother of all tanks. He stared at the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. Nothing but muscles and sooty, sweat-streaked skin under a thick black leather apron... Time slowed to a trickle when Jon watched one strong arm move up, muscles flexing as it paused, before coming down hard on a red-hot iron.

Jon stared and stared, he couldn't tear his gaze away. Distantly he could hear his sisters, still giggling and whispering to each other while his whole world reduced to the man in front of him. Then - then!! - the man seemed to sense his gaze and looked up. Time started again, faster and faster as Jon was caught in eyes the colour of a cloudless sky. The man had paused his movements, staring back at Jon. A thousand inappropriate thoughts flooded Jon's mind all at once and it took all his willpower not just do go over and kiss the living daylight out of this man. Jon wanted to lick his mouth, taste the sweat on his skin. He wanted to rake his fingers over this muscled chest, dig them into that slim waist, clutch at those shoulders while that man drilled him like there's no tomorrow- 

Arya's elbow in his side ripped Jon out of his thoughts. "You're embarrassing!" Says she, the queen of stupid giggles just moments ago, Jon thought grumpily. He let himself be pulled away, feeling the gaze of the man following him across the field, eyes burning into his neck. Jon couldn't bear it anymore. He begged the others to leave. Arya skipped to the loo and then they finally left the site of his undoing. 

Later that night there was a knock on Jon's door. Arya's little face peered in and she threw a crumpled up paper in Jon's face. "You're welcome!" she cheered before leaving. Jon unfolded the paper. It was a flyer for customized swords. That wouldn't... could it be... Arya the little beast! Beyond the telephone number was a scribble. 

"Call me"

Jon looked at the name printed on the flyer. Gendry Waters. He took out his phone.

 

***

 

Jon knocked on the door, his stomach clenched tightly. He'd texted that guy... Gendry... and he'd invited him to his motel room. 

 _And now I'm here answering a - booty call?_ There wasn't any other way to describe it. Jon's mind was reeling and he nearly bailed - but then the door was opened and HE stood there, wearing nothing but a pair of faded jeans. Hell. Jon raked his gaze over the man's body and licked his lips. There was a smile, a rush of movement and a strong calloused hand on the back of his neck, pulling him inside and against the man's mouth.

He kissed him fiercly; there was nothing shy or timid about the way his lips moved, his tongue licked into Jon's mouth, his teeth held Jon's lower lip as he stumbled backwards, pulling Jon with him to the bed, sitting down and ripping him into his lap. "You... fuck..." The man's voice was husky with want and Jon shivered as those large hands roamed over his body, ridding him of his jacket and shirt. "The second I saw you I knew I needed to have you..." 

The man licked up from Jon's chest, a hot wet stripe, followed by a bite to his shoulder. The man moved on to his throat, sucking the skin there between his teeth, hard enough to bruise.

Jon heard himself moaning. "You can have me... anything..."

The man chuckled before dragging his tongue over Jon's nipple.

Jon gasped, raising up on his knees, his hands fumbling the man's belt open. He wasn't wearing anything beneath his jeans and his cock sprang free. It was huge, hard and heavy against his stomach and Jon was aching to feel it inside him. He wrapped his hand around it, his other hand clutching at the man's shoulder to steady himself. He started to move his hand and the other man threw back his head, baring his throat.

Jon couldn't resist that kind of temptation, he latched onto the skin, sucking, licking and biting his way up to the man's jaw. His need grew unbearable; he got up, quickly slipping out of his clothes then crawling back into the man's lap. The man crashed his mouth on Jon's again, the kiss hot and wet and messy, he bucked his hips up and the friction... Jon couldn't wait anymore. "You got... you got anything... ah..." He had to restrain himself not to spend right then. The man leaned back, his gaze holding Jon's. When he sat up again he had a condom and a bottle of lube in his hand. He put the condom on and squeezed a load of lube over his hand. Jon propped himself up, moving his hands behind himself to spread his arsecheeks. 

The man kissed him again while his fingers started teasing Jon's hole, rubbing up and down the cleft until Jon was squirming over him, panting and writhing. The first finger slid in easily and Jon moaned when it grazed the right spot. The second finger followed, the burn from it ending just this side of painful. Jon moved his hips a bit, and the fingers started scissoring, spreading him, the burn intensifying, ebbing, building again into a slow burning buzz.  Jon moved his hands up to clutch at the man's short hair. "Need you inside... now!" 

The man laughed again at his eagerness and pulled Jon flush against his chest, guiding his cock to his hole, and started to push. For a moment the pain was overwhelming and Jon groaned, then the man's mouth was on his again, swallowing the sound. The tip breached the muscle and he slid into Jon, inch by inch. The sting slowly subsided and Jon lowered his hips until his arsecheeks rested on the man's thighs. For a moment both were completely still, both panting hard. Then the man put his hands on Jon's waist and bucked up his hips, and pleasure burst in Jon's body. He clung to the man, starting to glide up and down on his cock, burying his face in the man's neck and muffling his cries against his skin.

He moved faster, came down harder, slamming down onto the man's cock. He closed his eyes as he felt his cock rubbing against the man's stomach, smearing it with pre-come. 

The man gripped Jon's neck hard and ripped him into a bruising kiss, thrusting up now everytime Jon came down. The pleasure grew more and more intense until bursts of colours exploded behind Jon's eyelids. He screamed out, feeling his cock throb and twitch as he spurted his seed all over their stomachs. The man tensed with a loud groan and his hands on Jon's hips gripped him so tight Jon thought he'd break him.

For a moment they just sat there, clutching at each other, both trying to get their breath back. 

Then the man moved his hand between them, holding the condom as he slid out of Jon.

He gently coaxed Jon off of him to go to the bathroom. He returned, already clean himself, with a damp cloth, cleaning the traces of their encounter from Jon's body. 

 

Jon let him work, at a loss how to act now. Finally he got up, pulling his clothes back on. The man didn't stop him, only watched him with a hard to read expression. When Jon had gathered his jacket and moved to the door the man went with him. Before opening the door Jon turned around. "That was... " The man moved forward and kissed him, gently this time. "Yeah. It was." Jon smiled. "Thank you. You're... you're something else. Gendry."

He left, not turning back to see if Gendry had closed the door.

 

Outside he looked at his phone. 

 

 **Gendry** : Next faire's at Oldtown, two weeks from now. C u there?

 

Jon smiled and tucked his phone away.


	5. Crushing hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highschool AU, idiots, teenagers in love, etc.

Jon entered the living room and froze. "What the fuck?" Gendry Waters was sitting on the couch, unsettingly close to Arya, their heads bent together over a book. At his shout they jumped apart and Jon watched Waters' face redden like an overly ripe tomato. Arya was cool. "Jon! Don't disturb us, Gendry's helping me with my chemistry class." Jon narrowed his eyes. "Does Dad know he's here?" 

Arya sighed in exasperation. "Of course? He's up in his study, because - contrary to you - he TRUSTS me." Jon harrumphed and went up to his room. He dumped his messenger bag on the bed, picked up a book and went down again. He could hear them whisper and stopped. 

"Has he noticed?" Waters sounded nervous. Good. 

"No, I don't think so. He'd only notice if you write it on a brick and hit him with it over the head."

Jon bristled. Nasty little thing!

"I dunno how to behave around him."

Jon frowned. Huh?

"Just be totally nonchalant and you'll be fine. He's not the most perceptive person."

She giggled and Jon started to creep down the stairs, careful not to make a sound. Arya squeeked "Gen!! That's not nonchalant, that's just stupid."

"I dunno what that means!"

Jon burst into the living room. They both stared at him, Waters going nearly purple now, Arya rolling her eyes. "Oh no, you caught us doing nothing! Seriously, J. Calm down."

Jon studied them suspiciously. Then he slumped into an armchair and flipped his book open. After a few seconds of silence he looked up. They were both staring at him, Arya annoyed, Waters... strangely. Jon raised his eyebrows and gestured at the chemistry book. "Go on. Ignore me." They sat in silence again for a couple of minutes, then Waters got up. "Uh... I have to go. I'll come back Thursday afternoon. Tell your dad I said hi. Snow, uh... see you tomorrow at school."

Arya turned to Jon. "Don't you dare being a dick to him tomorrow, you got me?" Her voice softened. "He's a really nice guy, besides he's scorching hot - and no, I'm NOT interested in him like that. But I do like him and I'm sure you'd do too if you actually tried to get to know him." Jon looked at her serious face, making a non-commitical sound and disappearing behind his book again. He'd talk to Waters tomorrow. Nicely.

 

***

 

Jon had Waters pressed against his locker, hand fisted in his shirt. "My sister likes you for some reason so I won't break your face. Today. She's FOURTEEN, yeah? Leave your hands off her if you know what's good for you." Waters was panting, eyes wide, and Jon could feel his heart racing. He didn't try to fight back. Jon glared at him until he was sure the message had been received clearly. Then he let go, taking a step back. Waters shuddered out a breath. "Hey, Snow - listen, I'm not interested in Arya like that, okay? We're just friends! I like..." He blushed furiously. "I like someone else."

Jon huffed. "As long as that person is not Sansa I don't care. Just leave your big paws of my sister. Sisters." He straightened, running a hand through his hair and joined Robb and Greyjoy who were waiting for him a few feet over. Greyjoy sneered. "My, Snow... you really put the fear of God into him. You beast!"

Robb shushed him. "If Jon hadn't done it, I would've. Gendry's in our year, he's at least seventeen. I know him a bit from the Rugby team and he's a nice guy, but I still don't want him around my fourteen year old baby sister."

Jon turned back. Waters was still leaning against his locker. He looked like a kicked puppy and for a moment Jon almost felt sorry. Almost.

 

***

 

Waters kept coming to the Starks' and although Jon stayed wary he started to get used to his presence. Even with Jon being steadily grumpy and unfriendly, Waters still greeted him politely every time, going red as soon Jon spoke a word to him. Besides, Jon didn't have time to worry about Waters. Apparently he had a secret admirer.

He kept finding little gifts in his locker, a bar of his favourite chocolate, a can of root beer, a new set of hair ties when his last one had broken in the morning and he had sports the same day, a very clumsily made friendship bracelet...  
Jon decided to wear it, even with Greyjoy teasing him mercilessly about it. It was nice to be spoiled like that, even if he didn't know by whom. Robb had cleverly deduced that whoever it was must know Jon really well.

 

***

 

Jon was sitting in his armchair, book forgotten in his lap as he was toying with his bracelet. Arya and Waters were just finishing their lesson and she was whispering furiously to him. Jon rolled his eyes and got up. Arya shoved Waters until he got up too. He looked like he would rather be anywhere else as he approached Jon, rubbing the back of his head, bright red again. "Hey, Snow... I wanted to ask - uh, Arya said I should ask - wouldyouliketocometomynextmatch?"

The last bit was blurred and Jon frowned. "What now?"  
Waters sighed, turning to Arya for help and she nodded furiously. Jon didn't understand anything at all anymore. Waters repeated it. "Would you... oh hell... would you like... fuck! Would you come to my next rugby match?"  
Jon was confused. He was going anyways since Robb was playing. Behind Waters Arya was gesturing at Jon with a grim expression. She circled her fingers around her wrist, shaking it in his direction.

The penny dropped. Jon's mouth fell open. Waters was waiting for an answer. Jon nodded slowly and Waters stared at him, unbelieving. Then slowly a huge grin spread on his face and he said, "Awesome. See you there! Bye Arya, bye... Jon."  
He got his jacket and left and Jon was staring after him until Arya boxed him on the arm. He looked at her. "Wha...?"  
She grinned. "You look like the idiot you are. Seriously, how could you not notice? I had to tell Gendry to stop being subtle and just hit you with a brick."

Jon shook his head. "I'm going to bed. I have to... oh my god."  
In his room he slumped down on the bed, plugging his headphones in. Linkin Park, the early years.  
He couldn't wrap his head around this. Waters was into HIM? How on earth had that happened? He raised his hand, studied his bracelet. His favourite colours. He smiled at an obvious flaw in the ska pattern, touching it with his finger. Suddenly Waters' smile stood before his eyes, how happy he'd been when Jon had accepted his invitation.

A flutter in his stomach startled him. He thought of the chocolate. Had Arya told Waters his favourite brand? Or had he just guessed well? The thought of him thinking of Jon, trying to figure out his likes... It was really kind of sweet. And Arya was right, he WAS a good-looking guy...  
Jon fell asleep with Waters' smile in his mind. He dreamed of him. They were at a cafe, and Waters held out his hand, and Jon took it...

 

***

 

The game was on Friday, and until then Jon hadn't seen Waters around. But Friday at lunch time he found something else in his locker. A jersey. Jon blushed furiously. He knew what it meant if he decided to wear it.  
Greyjoy and Robb came up behind him. When Greyjoy saw the jersey he nearly pissed himself laughing. "Snow, you dark horse!!" Robb eyed the jersey. "That's Gendry's! Oh Jon..." He looked like he'd start to cry any moment now. "That's so cute! Awww..."

He leaned over to Jon and whispered, "If you want to wear it, do! I'll get Theon off your back!"  
Jon looked at him gratefully.  
Before going into the gym he paused, took a deep breath and pulled the jersey over his head. Then he went in and settled on a bench. Sansa joined him shortly after. To Jon's surprise she had Greyjoy in her tow - wearing Robb's jersey. Oh.  
He was obviously grumpy, his ears red as he slumped down next to Jon.

The guys came out and the game started. It went pretty well and at half time Robb and Waters talked for a minute before coming over. Jon stood up, face flushed again. He leaned over the boards to greet Waters. "Hey. You were... you were good out there."  
Waters grinned happily. "Thanks. Uh... that... looks good on you."  
Suddenly behind Jon was a huge commotion. He turned round to see Robb and Greyjoy heavily going at it.

"Huh," Jon said. Then he shrugged and turned back to Waters. "That was kinda overdue."  
Waters reached up and touched Jon's hand softly. "See you after the game?"  
His eyes were hopeful and Jon's stomach fluttered again. He swallowed. "I'll wait at the street entrance."  
Waters... Gendry, Jon thought to himself, waved and trotted back, clapping a deliriously grinning Robb on the back.

 

***

 

Jon was leaning against the wall, idly scrolling through his phone. Suddenly a shadow appeared. Jon looked up. "Greyjoy." Greyjoy sighed and stood next to Jon. "Not a fucking word, Snow."  
Jon smirked but kept his mouth shut. Finally the team came out and Robb made a beeline for them, Gendry right behind him. Jon hugged his brother. "Good game! And... congrats I guess?" Robb laughed. "Thanks, likewise." He took Greyjoy's hand who grumbled something but looked undeniably happy. "We're going to the diner. See you at home, Jon. Gendry, good game!"

With that he left, dragging Greyjoy with him. Gendry turned to Jon. "Guess we're not going to the diner then. How 'bout... how 'bout I walk you home? We could take the long way?"  
Jon nodded, then held out Gendry's jersey, but Gendry smiled nervously. "You keep it... for the next game?" Jon put it back into his bag and they started walking.  
"So," Jon started after a while, "thanks for all the gifts. I really liked them."  
Gendry smiled, not looking up. "Yeah? Cool. I had some trouble with the bracelet, as you probably can see."

Jon touched his wrist with the bracelet again. "I like it." He glanced at Gendry from under his eyelashes and saw him looking back. Their pinkies touched and then their fingers linked. Both blushed at the contact and Jon started to feel all warm and fuzzy, despite the cool wind.  
They didn't speak for a while, until Jon blurted out, "Hey, I'm sorry for manhandling you like I did... you know."  
Gendry laughed. "Nah, it's cool. If I had a sister I'd have reacted the same way."

After about half an hour they were in front of the Starks' house. Jon turned to Gendry - then he caught a movement in the living room window. He grinned. "Arya's watching us."  
Gendry looked over. "Yep. Definitely. Let's make her happy, shall we?"  
Jon's eyes locked with Gendry's and the butterflies in his stomach went mad when he leaned in. Their lips touched, briefly but sweet, and Jon felt dizzy when they broke apart.  
"Wanna meet tomorrow? Go to the movies, or for a coffee?"  
Jon smiled. "Or both?"


	6. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost is behaving badly, so Jon brings him to the famous dog whisperer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit on the short side, sorry :p

Jon crouched down and looked at Ghost. "You have to be a good boy and learn how to behave now, okay? And no biting the trainer or he won't take us on." Ghost shook his thick fur and Jon got up, sighing. This was going to be a disaster. Ghost would bare his teeth, raise his hackles and then he'll bite the guy and Jon could once again stop someone from calling the police, or animal control, or both. He entered the garden through a little gate and followed the path behind the house. Nobody was around, but Jon could see toys lying around, and some hurdles and tunnels and such, probably meant for agility training. Ghost sat down, wearing his best I'm-so-bored-look, but Jon knew him. The second someone showed up that wasn't family or friend he went into protective mode, even if the person meant no harm at all.

He'd been like that since Jon's alleged "friends" and ex-colleagues had banded together to beat the shit out of him. Thanks to that asshole-ex-boss of his, outing him at the office party. Ghost had jumped in to help Jon then - and Robb just very closely avoided Ghost being put down after what he'd done to the attackers - and since that night he didn't like anyone who wasn't part of the innermost circle. He even snapped at Catelyn, whom he had at least tolerated so far. Well, to be completely honest... Jon shook his head. Bad thoughts.

Seriously though, where was that guy? He was famous for bringing even the wildest beast to heel, so Jon wanted to try his luck, even without much hope for the result. Finally a handsome young man appeared on the patio, coming nearer quickly with long strides. Ghost rose to his feet and Jon held on tight to his collar, suddenly feeling on edge himself. The man was now in front of him, hand outstretched, apologetic smile on his face. "Hey, sorry I'm so late, got held up by that guy. He calls me daily because his pack of bitches seems to have developed a taste for him and now they want to eat him all the time. Well," he paused and Jon shook his hand, slightly disturbed by his cheeriness at the topic - and by the touch of his warm, rough skin. 

"You must be Jon and Ghost." He crouched and Jon started praying to all known deities. Ghost sat down. Jon blinked. "Hello Ghost," the man said in a calm, friendly voice. "My name's Gendry and your friend Jon brought you to see me." Ghost cocked his head to the side. Jon frowned. Gendry got up again and smiled. "He's a handsome boy. Want a drink while we have a talk about him? Come on, boy!" Gendry turned and went towards the patio - and Ghost followed suit. Jon stood, gobsmacked. What now?! Gendry turned back to see why he lingered. He waved a hand. "Come!"

Stupidly Jon trotted after them. When he arrived on the patio Gendry just told Ghost, "Sit." Ghost sat down. Jon did too. "Ice tea?" Jon surfaced from his bewilderment. "Huh? Oh, yes please." Gendry disappeared into the house and Jon leaned down to Ghost. "Are you kidding me?" he hissed, exasperated. "The guy will think I told him total bull about you!" A laugh from the door startled him and he coughed, slightly embarrassed to be caught. "Don't mind that. It happens often. Dogs just like me, is all. I have the gift of authority it seems." He winked at Jon. "And this one's a clever boy as far as I can see. He knows I'm doing no harm. To you or him." Was that Jon's imagination or was the guy winking again?

Jon looked down at Ghost. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and he looked... jolly. There wasn't any other word to describe it. Gendry had placed the two glasses he was carrying on the table and returned a second later with a bowl of water for Ghost, who started lapping at it immediately. Gendry sat down and watched him. "So... what's the trouble exactly?" Jon scoffed. "I can't tell you that, you'll never believe it when he's so... mellow." Gendry smiled and Jon lost his trail of thought for a moment. Huh. Suddenly he realised he was staring and dropped his gaze. "Try me," Gendry said, and Jon felt his cheeks grow hot, and probably red. Damn.

"A few guys attacked me some time ago and since then Ghost apparently thinks everyone he doesn't know - or not particularly well - is an imminent threat. I can't take him anywhere because he's so agressive. And a dog his size and weight... people were nervous around him as it was, now he's all teeth and raised hackles on top of that. I have no idea why he isn't like that with you." Gendry shrugged. "Let's see if I can get him to follow a few easy commands." He got up and strode towards the back of the garden. "Come, boy," he shouted over his shoulder, and Ghost and Jon both followed dutifully. Gendry watched them approaching, then held up a hand. "Stay." Jon and Ghost froze mid-step.

Gendry's smile seemed to widen now, he looked like he was holding back a laugh. He picked up a toy and threw it away. Both Jon and Ghost watched it hit the ground with a thud. Gendry came over and said, "Bring." Ghost trotted off and just as Jon wanted to follow him, a heavy hand came down on his shoulder. "You do realise I'm talking to Ghost the whole time, yeah?" Jon wanted the ground to swallow him. That must be the most ridiculous thing ever. He turned to apologize to Gendry and his words got stuck in his throat. The man was grinning at him like the cat that got the cream. He opened his mouth and said, "Bed."

Jon stared at him in shock. And then he shocked himself even more by nodding. "What about Ghost?" Gendry smiled again, darker this time. "He'll be fine for the next... forty-five minutes." He turned and went back towards the house. Jon looked at Ghost. Then he shrugged and hurried after Gendry. They could discuss Ghost's behaviour later. After all, who didn't want to be called a good boy?

 


	7. Christmas Smut (or, nothing but smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This used to be a Christmas calendar I sent @Quicksilvermaid from Dec 1-24
> 
> Finally remembered to post it :D
> 
> It's basically Westeros, but with modern day pop culture

SICK OF MARIAH CAREY AND WHAM?

SICK OF SLEIGHBELLS JINGELING?

SICK OF FAMILY FIGHTS?

SICK OF SPENDING ALL YOUR MONEY?

SICK OF CHRISTMAS?

Every year the same old story. The streets are thronged, the music is blaring, friends and family have to be endured, the turkey is dry, the presents are crap - 

CALL OFF CHRISTMAS!

Escape to one of our remote cottages up North! The shelves are stacked with DVDs - no Grinch, no Scrooge, NO SANTA!

The comfortable queensize bed, the extra-large tub and the traditional fireplace welcome you to relax and FORGET ABOUT CHRISTMAS!

You will find supplies, linen and all products of daily life provided for you - NO CHRISTMAS SPECIAL EDITIONS!

The stunning surroundings invite for a walk through the forest, along the frozen lake. With a bit of luck you might even spot some wildlife! 

BOOK TODAY - ESCAPE THE TROUBLE THAT IS CHRISTMAS!!!

Dogs and children not welcome.

***

The people are taken out to the huts by the agency on December 20th and picked up again on December 27th. Just the time Jon wants to disappear from the face of the earth. The huts are stocked with supplies for two weeks, and most importantly: they are not in some place together, but placed around the lake, not in view of each other. Perfect.

Jon hates Christmas with a passion. He's grown up with his uncle's family and considers his cousins his siblings. But he's still feeling like the odd one out. Courtesy of his aunt, most probably. She never warmed to him, and while his uncle couldn't have been a better father, she's never been a mother to Jon. And it's three times worse on holidays. Jon feels like the black blotch of ink spoiling the perfect family picture.

Now this year is even _worse_. Jon's cousin Robb'll bring his insufferable boyfriend and Jon's only ally, his cousin Arya brings someone along as well. Normally they spend Christmas day with mocking all the ridiculous festiveness and have a lot of fun, but this time she'll be busy with her boyfriend. Jon shudders. 

No dogs. That's the only dark spot. He texts his ex-girlfriend. Ygritte had broken up with him about ten months ago, which only adds to his need to flee. But they're still on mostly amiable terms. Ten minutes later he has an answer. Ygritte can take ghost. Jon fumbles for the leaflet again and takes a deep breath, then calls the number on the bottom.

***

Gendry's gaze sweeps over the leaflet his best bud had brought with him. Sounds decent enough. The price is a little hefty, but if it means he can escape Christmas this year... He doesn't hate Christmas per se. He even likes all the fun and things to do, even if it's not that much fun doing it alone. And he's been alone most Christmasses since his mom had died. There have been flings of course, but never anyone serious enough for him to want to spend the holidays with. So mostly he's alone or with his friends. 

This year though... The whole year has been strange and confusing and stressfull. Gendry'd rather have some peace and quiet for some time. And this hut thing sounds like it'll provide just that. He thinks back to March, when some guy had called him and said in good old Star Wars manner, "I am your father." Gendry had thought it was a joke, but as it turned out it was not.

And now he's to have dinner with his estranged father and his wife and their three children. And the wife's brothers. And his father's brothers. His uncles. Just great. Gendry has met the wife and kids in summer. He's seen his father regularly since he came into his life, but that had been the first time he's met the others. It hadn't gone well.

The wife's a cold, blonde bitch. Gendry gets that she's pissed her husband has an illegitimate child, but then none of this is Gendry's fault. Still, she'd looked at him as if she wanted to stab him. The oldest boy - his half brother, Gendry thinks with a shudder - is a complete prick, spoiled and rude and just generally horrible. Gendry really had a bad feeling around him. He's the type of guy that you see on the news someday, because they've found a collection of dead prostitutes in his cellar. Gendry's had half a mind of asking his father about strangely disappearing neighbourhood pets.

The other two kids are okay, your regular upper middle class kids. And all three of them don't look at all like their father. Gendry does. Only a _lot_ leaner.

And this week away from the world now is his chance to get out of this dreadful fake family thing. Gendry taps the number in his phone. When he hangs up again he sighs in relief. It was the last spot they had open, and for him it means peace and quiet.

***

**Family Group Chat **  
****

Jon: I'm spending Christmas on my own this year.

Robb: You can't be serious?!?

Jon: Perfectly serious. Going away from Dec 21-27

Arya: Aw, you old spoilsport. Who am I going to talk to?

Jon: Your boyfriend?

Robb: Us.

Sansa: No one.

Arya: Oh. Right.

Robb: What shall we do with our presents? Even Theon has one for you.

Jon: Let me guess. A coupon for a day of not mocking me?

Robb: You're good.

Jon: Yeah. Give them to me on New Year's. I'll be back by then.

Sansa: You won't meet my boyfriend if you don't come.

Arya: And mine.

Jon: Good.

Robb: Your boyfriend's weird, Sans.

Sansa: Why does everyone keep saying this?

Arya: Because it's true. He's creepy.

Robb: And hitting on Theon all the time.

Sansa: You're crazy.

Bran: No, it's really true. He's weird.

Bran: Sorry you're not coming, Jon.

Jon: Yeah, another time.

Rickon: WHEN WILL I GET MY PRESENT

Jon: I'll leave all my presents with dad before going.

Rickon: OK HAVE FUN

Sansa: Rickon, stop screaming.

Arya: Gonna miss you, J-man.

Jon: Please stop that.

Arya: Jonny? JJ? Jon-Jon?

Jon: ....

Robb: Where you going? 

Jon: Some lonesome hut up North

Bran: Sounds great. Have fun!

Rickon: CAN I HAVE A SOUVENIR FROM THERE?

Jon: A pine cone maybe?

Rickon: OK

***

"Hey, Robert."

"Hello, son. For the tenth time, you can call me dad." 

"Yeah."

"What's up?"

"Listen, I have to cancel for Christmas."

"Oh, shame. What you're up to?"

"Got the opportunity to spend a week in a holiday lodging."

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah."

"CERSEI!!! Gendry's not coming for Christmas. Here."

"Hello Gendry. What a pity. We'll see you next year then. Merry Christmas. Here's your father again."

"Hey, boy. Sorry."

"It's okay. Doesn't sound too sad I'm not going to be there."

"That woman's a cold fish."

"Yeah, well."

"What's that going to cost, that trip?"

"Three K."

"Let me cover that."

"Oh, you don't have to, I can manage."

"Just see it as 26 Christmas presents from your dad."

"Okay then. Thanks."

"Email me your account, I'll transfer it today, so you'll have it tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"When are you leaving?"

"Three days."

"Oh, okay. Well, you have a great time. Don't drink too much on your own or you'll end up like me."

"Uh..."

"With a beer belly and a wife you wouldn't have touched with a ten-foot-pole if you were sober."

"Whatever. Okay. Bye."

"See you, boy."

"Merry Christmas. Tell Tommen and Myrcella I said hi."

"Will do. Merry Christmas, son."

"Bye." 

***

Jon looks around the plane at his fellow christmas-hating travelers. There are five huts, but more people. Maybe some are going together. Like those two middle-aged guys. One wears an eye-patch, the other is sporting a hideous man-bun. They must be heathens or something, all the while talking about some fire deity. Then there's a tall woman with blonde hair and a dour face. She is _really_ tall. Jon isn't the tallest guy on earth, but she has to be even taller than Walder.  

Walder's the great-grandson of their old neighbour. He's a bit simple, but very nice. When they were kids, Jon and his cousins always pretended he was a friendly giant. 

Another fellow traveler is a wiry guy with black hair falling down to his shoulders. It's hard to tell how old he is with his weathered face and his youthful movements. With him is a young guy with a nice, harmless face. He looks like he'd be the type to stumble over his own feet all the time. At first Jon thought they're father and son, but listening to them it seems that the older guy is the younger one's coach and it's a boot camp of sorts.

Then there's another guy who looks Jon's age. He hasn't seen or heard much of him as he's buried in his scarf and hat and has earphones plugged in. 

The last other person is a girl with hair so blonde it seems almost white. She's very pretty and Jon would already have hit on her if he hadn't overheard her talking on the phone to someone named Karl Dragon or something like this.

Jon leans back and closes his eyes. Another hour on the plane, then three more hours with a snowmobile to their respective huts. According to plan Jon's hut is the last one on the route. This means he'll be picked up first after the week, but that's okay. As long as he gets to be alone _everything_ is fine. He can't wait to be rid of people for a while.

***

Gendry shivers in his seat. He's glad he's wearing his thickest jumper and his winter coat, even if his home town is not that cold in winter. Here it's snow everywhere. 

They have already dropped off the two older guys. Now they're approaching the second hut. The vehicle stops and the driver wishes the tall woman a pleasant stay. Then they're off again, around the lake. It's already dark here in the late afternoon so Gendry doesn't see much, but he'd bet the surroundings are stunning. At least they looked like that on the pics.

After that they drop off the strange martial arts guys. They remind Gendry of a very sweary Qui-Gon Jinn and a slightly dorky, young Obi-Wan. He hopes the young guy makes it out alive. Now it's only him, the pretty girl and the pretty boy. The girl is the next to be dropped off, but the pretty boy doesn't get off which is odd. Gendry's hut is the last one they drive to. 

Well, he thinks, maybe he got it wrong and there's an extra hut somewhere even more remote. It'd fit the other guy's sullen look. He really seems not to be a people person.

The ride to Gendry's hut is a bit longer, around the curve the lake makes here. When they're finally there he's half asleep, just stumbles off and thanks the driver. He takes his bag when there's an indignant sound. He turns around. The pretty guy is standing there with a big suitcase and looks at him in horror. What the hell? They speak simultaneously. 

"That's my hut!"

***

Jon can't believe it. What is that guy thinking he's doing? He looks around. The snowmobile is gone, not even the backlights are visible anymore. Great. Just great. It's fricking cold, so he grabs the keys for the hut and goes to open the door. The other guy does the same and Jon bristles. Still, first he wants to get inside, then he'll deal with this.

He gets in, stomping the snow from his boots. The other guy does the same. Jon looks around. The door leads into a small hallway, and from there into a small living room. There's a fire crackling and it's snug and cosy, so Jon shrugs off his coat and hangs it up, slipping his boots off. Behind him the other guy does the same, then follows Jon into the living room. 

Jon checks his phone. No reception. Wonderful. How's he supposed to tell the organizers to pick up that guy again? He can't very well throw him out. With a sigh he turns to face the guy and extends a hand.

"Jon."

The other guy takes it.

"Gendry. Seems they double-booked us. I just checked it, this is my hut."

Jon wants to kick something.

"Yeah. We need to find a way to contact the people to remedy this situation. It's completely unacceptable."

The guy - Gendry sniffs.

"I'm not a serial killer or anything like that."

Jon has to bite back a grin at the wounded tone, but still.

"I'm here so I don't have to deal with any people, serial killer or not. Nothing personal."

Jon lets his gaze sweep over the room. No computer, no phone... He takes a step into the kitchen - and smiles in relief. There's something like a radio system, and a sheet of paper on the wall next to it.

_"In case of an emergency please don't hesitate to radio our ranger station. Someone is present 24 hours a day. If you radio us and don't answer, someone will come to check on you."_

Jon is already activating the set while he's reading. There's a crack, then some static noise, then a tinny voice.

"Yes. What's your emergency?" 

Suddenly the set is plucked from Jon's hands.

***

"Hello? This is Gendry Waters from hut number five. You booked me together with Jon..." He shoots him a quick look and Jon says gruffly, "Snow."

Gendry grins. "Really?" Then he continues speaking into the set. "With Jon Snow. We're supposed to have our own huts each." He listens for a while, makes a non-commitical voice and turns back to Jon. "You got 4000 bucks?" 

"Ah... no?" Jon huffs irritadedly.

Gendry sighs. He's figured as much. He goes back to talking to the other person.

"I guess there's nothing to be done then. But I expect to be compensated accordingly. Bye."

He turns to Jon, thinking fleetingly how good he looks when he's angry.

"They only come out if there's an emergency. The snowmobile is already gone so it would have to be a helicopter. And if it's not an emergency you have to pay. 4000 bucks. Guess we're stuck here, mate."

Jon huffs again then takes his suitcase.

"I'll take the bed."

He stomps off and Gendry looks after him. The thought comes unbidden. _Oh no, take me_. Damn. It's been at least one and a half years since he's had sex last, and surely a month since he's last touched himself. Too busy with work and all. He'd figured he could do it here, brought some of his stuff. But now he can't very well walk around naked with a butt plug all the time. And it would be kinda hard to explain why there are vibrating noises coming from the bathroom. Oh fuck this.

_Or him,_ his traitorous mind whispers. Gendry sighs and goes to sit on the couch. At least it's decently comfortable. Curse his bad luck!!! Sure he's stuck with a great looking guy of all people. Couldn't it have been the blonde girl? They might've gotten along well and he wouldn't have to walk around with temptation in front of him all the time.

Just now temptation is coming back from the bedroom and goes to sit in a chair opposite Gendry. He's sprawled out, legs apart, taut denim stretching over his crotch. _Too long_ , Gendry thinks when his mouth starts watering. _Waaaay too Long_.

***

Jon looks at the guy, his gaze firmly fixed on Jon's crotch. Great. Another complication. He sighs, thinking of the last time he had his dick anywhere else than his own fist. Not a good idea as it turns out. He shifts uncomfortably. Jon says the first thing that comes to his mind.

"I hope we don't kill each other after a day."

The guy nods, obviously not really hearing him, so Jon decides on a different approach.

"Are you one of those that fuck or one of those who gets fucked?"

This has the guy's head snap up to Jon's face. "Huh?"

He's red all over and Jon grins. "Asked you a question."

The guy splutters for a while before choking out, "Bottom. Mostly. Depends. How did you...?"

Jon rolls his eyes. "You've been staring at my dick for ten minutes now, biting your lip and all."

The guy reddens even more. "Oh god, sorry, I just..."

He mumbles something unintelligible and Jon raises his eyebrows. Might as well get something good out of this horrible situation, so he shrugs.

"I could fuck you if you're so desperate for it."

The guy gapes at him. After a lot of staring he jumps up, only to fall to his knees and crawl over to where Jon is sitting. In the course of a second Jon's pants are down and the guy's mouth is on his rapidly hardening dick.

Jon blinks, mildly amused. "Aren't you an eager one."

***

Gendry can tell it's Jon's first time getting sucked by a guy. When his stubbly cheek brushes Jon's thigh, he flinches and hisses. But he seems to be enjoying himself well enough. His eyes are glazed over, his cheeks slightly flushed, his mouth open. And he's rock hard, his dick a pleasant weight in Gendry's mouth.

How he's missed that!! The aching stretch of his jaw, the clean, masculine smell, the feel of something warm and big down his throat, a small taste of salty pre-come that makes him look forward to swallowing, the small noise Jon makes when Gendry takes him deeper... 

He sucks him as good as he can, wants to prove his skill so Jon will let him do it again. He hums, he teases, flicks his tongue, grazes over Jon's length with the tiniest hint of teeth. That makes Jon shudder, so Gendry does it again. 

He brings his hands up, one circling Jon's shaft at the root, the other cupping Jon's balls, tugging ever so slightly. This guy is not very vocal, so Gendry looks up to get his reaction. Dark eyes meet his gaze, dazed with lust and surprise.

Gendry sucks him down hard again, hollows his cheeks, and Jon gasps. Gendry can feel his balls tensing, and he lets one finger slip behind them. He starts to bob his head very quickly, taking Jon as deep as he can. He swallows around his dick and at the same time presses at the spot beneath Jon's balls.

A stifled "Fuck" sounds above him and then Jon's dick twitches in Gendry's mouth, spilling hot and thick down his throat. Gendry sucks him through it until Jon's dick starts softening. He gives a last gentle lick and pulls off, looking up at Jon expectantly.

***

Jon looks down into an eager face. The guy seems to be waiting for praise or something, so Jon coughs awkwardly. "That was... fantastic."

And it's true, best blowjob he's ever received. Should he reciprocate now? The thought is... strange. He's never thought about something like this. He leans forward, clumsily patting the guy's head. "Uh..."

Insolent guy sniggers. "No worries, I can get myself off. Shouldn't take long with your taste still on my tongue."

That has Jon blushing, but he leans back and nods. The guy rises on his knees to open his pants, dragging them down. His dick looks achingly hard, dribbling all over and Jon can't help it, he needs a closer look. He leans forward again. The guy watches him with half-closed eyes and starts rubbing at his shaft. Jon watches.

Then he has to stifle a gasp, for the guy starts sucking at his fingers and damn if that isn't a sight. And then... THEN... he reaches behind himself and does _something_ that makes him moan so loud, it sears through Jon like hot iron. He's hard again, achingly so, which he shouldn't be really, after all that guy has sucked him so well... Of course the guy notices, and he smirks and turns around, going down on all fours, presenting himself to Jon.

***

Gendry waits. He feels vulnerable, opening up like that. But he really needs a fuck. He doesn't have to wait long. A shuffling sound, then a presence behind him, then... Gendry screams. With a harsh grunt Jon has buried his dick up to the hilt in Gendry's arse. Good thing he's used to having something up there or he'd be split in two. Still, despite the sharp pain, it feels so good to be filled again. And Jon isn't moving yet, so Gendry has time to adept. First timers... think it's a cunt and shove it right in.

Gendry hears another grunt behind him, then Jon's hands are on his hips and he starts thrusting, slow at first, then faster, harder, panting heavily. His fingers are digging into Gendry's skin and although the angle is not quite right it starts to feel good, very good. The force of Jon slamming in, the feeling of bruises blooming under his harsh fingers, the grunting and panting, the feeling of just being fucked, used, it brings Gendry closer than he'd thought. 

Jon drives in hard once again, tenses, and Gendry feels his insides grow hot and wet. With a quick move Gendry grabs his own cock, bracing himself up on one hand. He works himself hard and fast and when Jon pulls out it's the last thing he needs to come with a groan. When the spasms have stopped and he's straightened up, Jon is gone.

***

Jon's standing in the shower, hot water rushing down on him. He's fucked a guy. It had felt fantastic. Somehow Jon's vaguely aware it shouldn't have been so easy. The guy must have had a thousand cocks up there. For a moment Jon worries. They really should've used something... He'll talk to him about that later. Jon hopes the guy's clean. Because he really plans on fucking him again. If only so he doesn't have to talk to him. After toweling himself off Jon goes to bed, falling asleep surprisingly fast.

In the morning he goes to make himself breakfast. The guy is nowhere to be seen but that's totally fine by Jon. There is a sheet on the table. Some kind of health certificate. Huh. At least the guy is foresightful. Jon has just gotten himself comfortable with a book in front of the fire when the door is opened and the guy is blown in with a gush of snow. Jon hears him undressing, then he comes in, rubbing his arms.

"Fuck it's cold out there. Bloody snow storm. How are you? Slept well? The couch is pretty comfy. Do you wanna eat together later? I could make us something?"

Jon can't keep himself from rolling his eyes. He puts his book aside and opens his belt. The guy stills, eyes wide and fixed on Jon's crotch. He's biting his lip. Jon gets out his dick, rubbing it lazily, eyes trained on the other guy. To Jon's surprise he goes over to where his bag is sitting in a corner, shuffling through it. He comes up with some kind of bottle. Then he approaches, squeezing something in his hand. Lube, Jon guesses. 

He bends down and starts rubbing Jon's dick with his slick hand. It feels so fantastic Jon can't repress a moan. As if he'd been waiting for it, the guy turns, shoves his pants down and lets himself down into Jon's lap. Jon groans again when the guy's hole stretches around his dick, snug and tight and hot and slick. It feels even better than yesterday. The guy is facing away from Jon, his hands grabbing the armrests of the chair as he pulls himself up and down on Jon's dick. 

Jon grabs the guy's hips harshly, pulling him further down onto his throbbing dick while thrusting upwards.  It doesn't take him long to spill like this, buried deeply in that welcoming heat. When he feels his dick softening he smacks the guy's ass once. "Get lost, okay? I want to read my book. I wouldn't bother dressing though. Might want some more later."

***

Gendry's sitting in the tub, unbelieving what's happening to him. That Jon is a horrendous - albeit very very hot - person. Treating Gendry like he's just a hole to fuck. Two holes. Get lost, he said. Pretty heavy for a guy who was with another man for the first time. But... but.

Gendry thinks he's never enjoyed something as much as this. The gruff manner, the harsh fucking... the absolute absence of anything personal or affectional... Gendry shudders, starts to touch himself. He wants to do it slowly but his ass is still throbbing from the pounding he received, and Jon's face is standing crystal-clear before his eyes, detached and cold. Gendry bites his lip, his hand moving faster on his cock and before he knows it he's coming hard.  

When he's out of the tub and reasonably dry he moves back to the living room. Jon ignores him, not even looking up from his book, so Gendry decides to read something as well. Or he could get Jon to fuck him again. He drags his bag to the plush carpent in front of the fire and sits down cross-legged, still naked. Thanks to the fire he's toasty warm. He starts unpacking his stuff, carefully laying out his books, a magazine, and his toys.

From the corner of his eyes he can see Jon looking now. Smiling to himself Gendry takes his time choosing the right one. Then he reaches behind himself and moans when he pushes it in. One look at Jon confirms it's working. His eyes are fixed on Gendry. 

"So that's why you're so loose. Practical."

Jon smiles, not looking particularly nice while doing so, and Gendry shudders. Jon has started rubbing the front of his pants. He raises his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Know what? Why don't you stay like this, like, for the week? If I have to put up with your presence anyways you might as well be useful." He leans forward, moving his hand down his pants. "Naked and stretched so I can take you whenever the mood strikes me."

Gendry stares at him. Is he fucking serious? That's so fucking degrading and... hot. It's so fucking hot. Still, he can't let him win so fast. He rocks back, driving the plug deeper into himself. "What's in it for me?" He groans, stroking his half-hard cock. Jon's smile turns a shade darker, he gets his cock out. Gendry nearly starts drooling at the sight and Jon laughs.

"My dick. In both your holes until you can't take it anymore. Now shut the fuck up and suck my dick."

***

Jon lies back in bed, wondering about himself. Who'd have thought he could be so cold and so... so... He doesn't know what to make of it. He thought of the guy as a nuisance at first, now he just sees him as a set of holes to put his dick. Or at least he's trying to see him like that. Which is harder than he'd thought. And for some reason that strange guy seems to be completely on board with it. He's spent the last three days naked and ready, watching Jon's every move, jumping at his every wish. And Jon had pretended to ignore him as long as he wasn't fucking his face or his arse.

Today's Christmas morning and he's really looking forward to spend the day fucking the guy around the hut. It's just bloody amazing how good his arse feels... After a few tries at conversation that Jon always shut down real quick the guy has pretty much given up on it. 

Jon strolls into the living room. The guy is sitting cross-legged on the couch, naked as per Jon's orders. He's got a blanket across his lap though, which angers Jon for a moment. Hadn't he told him to be available at all times? The guy looks up and smiles at Jon. In his hands he's holding something. It's a pic of a kind-faced woman with yellow hair. She's got the same smile as the guy and suddenly Jon gets the blanket. He wouldn't want to hold a pic of his mom next to his dick either. If he'd know his mom.

Jon moves to sit in his usual spot in the armchair, picking up his book. After a short moment of silence the guy clears his throat and Jon looks up, pretending to be annoyed at the disruption. The guy is still smiling at him, a stupid soft smile that reaches his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Jon," he says.

***

Gendry thinks he's never enjoyed any time as much as the last days, being Jon Snow's sex toy. He's pretty sore by now, Jon has an unbelievable, seemingly insatiable drive. He fucks Gendry three to four times a day - But Gendry just can't get enough. Still... today is Christmas, and Gendry's feeling softer, more vulnerable. He's thought of his mom all morning, until Jon got up. And suddenly Gendry just can't help himself.

He coughs, trying to get Jon's attention, and he looks up at Gendry with an annoyed expression. "Merry Christmas, Jon," Gendry says, smiling at him. The cold expression in Jon's eyes melts a little, but he doesn't answer, just puts his book away and looks at Gendry. Like always this look arouses Gendry to no end. He puts the blanket aside and gets up, making his way over. Silently he pulls Jon's pants down, finding him hard and ready. Gendry climbs into his lap.

Normally he's facing away from Jon, because it makes the whole thing even more impersonal. But today Gendry feels needy, and lonely, needs some kind of contact other than just sex. Even if it's just to look into Jon's eyes. Jon doesn't protest. He just leans back and watches Gendry position himself. His breath comes out in a hiss when Gendry glides down over his dick, but their eyes stay locked. It's so good, it's fantastic, and Gendry can't hold back a loud moan.

***

Jon's hands are acting on their own. The guy has startled him, riding him face to face like this. Now Jon's hands, normally clutching the guy's hips, are wandering over his back, stroking, caressing. The guy's breath hitches in his throat, and suddenly, _suddenly,_ he's leaning forward until his forehead is resting against Jon's. Jon can't move away, can't reel back, and he has no way to avoid the guy's lips finding his.

Damn. It's Jon's first time kissing a guy, but it might as well be his first kiss altogether, what with the way it takes him completely by surprise. It's soft at first, but turns more insistent quickly, and Jon finds himself opening his lips. His mouth is claimed while the guy rides him slowly, sensually, and Jon's stomach tightens warningly. Without thinking about it he reaches between their bodies, grabbing the guy's dick firmly. 

It makes the guy moan against Jon's mouth and like that he's spilling, all over Jon's hand and shirt and everything. It feels strange, and sticky, and Jon doesn't know what to do with his hand. On his own he's usually prepared but now - The guy seems to read his thoughts. He breaks away from Jon's lips, brings Jon's hand to his mouth and starts sucking it clean. Jon gasps, his release hitting him hard, and he nearly throws the guy off of him when thrusting up forcefully. They both go still, neither daring to move. And then Jon exhales, his breath still shaky.

"Merry Christmas. Gendry."

***

Gendry leans back. He's still in Jon's lap, probably ruining his pants. He doesn't care. He smiles.

"Hey, you do know my name."

Jon huffs. "You told me."

"Haven't used it since then though, have you? I thought you'd forgotten."

Jon raises his eyebrows.

"Gendry Waters. You're from King's Landing. You can cook, you love bloody thrillers and you do like Christmas. And..." He clears his throat. "And you're an amazing kisser."

Gendry chuckles. "Likewise. If a little shy. Wouldn't have thought THAT, what with you fucking me so good all the time."

Jon grumbles something, his ears reddening. Gendry decides it's time for something different. But first he has to make sure Jon's on board with it.

"Hey. I know you've never been with a guy before me. But you don't seem to have any problem with getting turned on."

Jon smiles tightly. "Definitely seems like it. And who could resist such an obedient creature... Did I..." His smile fades. "Did you like it? How I fucked you?"

Gendry laughs, he can't help himself.

"Oh god, yes. That was so hot. But do you think I can make a Christmas wish?"

Jon's eyes narrow and he regards Gendry suspiciously. "What."

Gendry leans forward, whispers in Jon's ear.

"Take me to bed. Fuck me slowly. Kiss me. Touch me. You can go back to drilling the living daylight out of me again the rest of our stay. But today..."

Jon's eyes are unreadable.

"Please," Gendry says, and kisses him again.

***

Fuck him in bed... It's an innocent enough wish, but still Jon has half a mind to just throw Gendry off his lap and feed him his dick to shut him up, but then he kisses Jon again - And all thoughts disappear, his whole attitude evaporates under Gendry's lips. Perhaps, Jon thinks as he gets up carefully, gently pushing Gendry to his feet, perhaps it can't hurt to have a little closeness after all.

Jon stretches, shucking his sticky pants and pulling his shirt over his head. It's the first time he's naked around the other guy, for obvious reasons. That and Gendry's built like a brickhouse, and although Jon's not bad to look at, he can't compete with THAT. Gendry watches him, his gaze roaming up and down Jon's body, and it feels like a gush of hot air washing over Jon. He turns to leave, pausing in the doorway to look for Gendry. He's just putting that picture of his mother back into his bag, but then straightens and smiles at Jon. "Coming."

They spend all of Christmas day in bed, and Jon allows Gendry to push him back, lets him kiss and suck and nuzzle every inch of his body, until he's moaning and gasping and shivering beneath those skilled hands. Gendry is so gentle, his touches so soft yet so confident, he seems to know all of Jon's sensitive spots. Jon fucks him, but gentle, and slow, and he can't deny how good it is, looking into his eyes when he sinks into him again and again, not rutting fiercely like the last days, no, a slow and steady rhythm, making Jon feel like his whole body is glowing. How Gendry sighs when Jon kisses down his throat, how warm and tight he feels around Jon's dick, how his fingers dig into Jon's back... It's the best sex Jon has ever had. 

At night Gendry makes them giant chicken sandwiches before they go back to bed and fuck some more, still gentle, still slow. When Jon is so tired he can't keep his eyes open anymore, Gendry kisses him again.

"I'll let you sleep now. Thank you, Jon. It's been a wonderful day."

He makes to get up, but Jon catches his wrist, surprising himself more than anything. "Stay. Sleep here." He coughs, embarrassed. "That way I won't have to go far to fuck you tomorrow morning." _And I don't want to let go just yet._

__***_ _

Gendry wakes up with Jon's dick firmly pressed against his arse. He seems to be still asleep. Gendry turns, and with a quick push he's rolled Jon onto his back. He starts nuzzling and kissing his chest. Jon is perfect. After finally seeing all of him, and being allowed to touch, Gendry can't get enough of his smooth, toned body. Jon stirs, his eyelids flutter and he looks up at Gendry above him.

Gendry only waits for a tiny nod before lowering his hips, gliding down over Jon's dick. Jon moans, his hands come up, stroking Gendry's chest, then wrapping around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Gendry's surprised. He'd thought that was just yesterday and they would go back to simply fucking. He must look completely dumbfounded, for Jon grins, then bucks his hips, hard. 

Sparks are exploding behind Gendry's eyes and he starts to ride Jon faster, moaning and gasping when Jon's hands tighten on his hips. Then he's surprised again when Jon grabs his cock, clumsily working it in rhythm with his thrusts. 

"Jon... Gonna come..."

Jon growls, sits up and flips them over. He starts slamming into Gendry, harder and harder until Gendry fears for the bed. Jon spits in his hand and then it's back on Gendry's cock, pumping once, twice, and Gendry explodes. When his senses return Jon is still fucking into him steadily, panting hard. A thought shoots through Gendry's head, he wants to... so much...

"Jon," he pants, "do you trust me?" Jon's rhythm falters, but after a moment's hesitation he nods.

Gendry starts sucking on his fingers, getting them as slick as possible, then reaches behind Jon to cup his asscheek. Jon groans, his thrusts growing slower. Gendry watches him closely. Then he slips a slick finger between Jon's cheeks, and into his tight hole. Jon screams, driving his dick into Gendry once more, spilling with a curse. He collapses on top of Gendry.

"Fuck... fuck... fuck..."

Gendry smirks, then kisses him. And Jon pours himself entirely into the kiss.

***

Jon can't get over it. How hard he came with a finger up his... He shudders. Gendry's over in the living room, packing his few things. It's their last day. Tomorrow morning they're going to be picked up, going home. He vows to explore this newfound thing when he's back. So when Gendry's in the shower Jon goes over to his bag, rummaging around with a slightly bad conscience until he finds what he's looking for. He looks at the thing in his hand. It seems... big. 

"Remember to use plenty of lube when starting out."

Jon jumps, drops the thing and Gendry laughs. Jon feels his cheeks burning.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to, I just wanted a... a..." Jon could die of embarrassment.

Gendry comes over. He's naked and damp and smells so good Jon has to fight the urge to just grab him and fuck him senseless. Gendry bends to pick up the thing and holds it out to Jon.

"Here. See it as a souvenir. Got you curious, huh?" He smiles his damnable, cute smile.

Jon can only react to that with one thing: he rolls his eyes, drops his pants.

"Anyone ever told you you talk to much? Shut up and suck my dick."

Gendry laughs, but drops to his knees instantly. Before giving Jon's dick the attention it craves he bends over to his bag. Jon watches curiously as he gets out the lube bottle, squeezing some on his fingers. Then Gendry sits back, nuzzling his cheek along Jon's length before swallowing him down in one swift move. Jon groans, fuck he's gonna miss that...

Gendry's fingers are searching for Jon's hole and he looks up, waiting for approval. Jon nods. And oh... One finger at first, gliding in and out of him smoothly and it feels so fucking good, then another, fuck, even better... Jon comes down Gendry's throat, hard. Gendry pulls off, coughing a little, then laughs. "I wish we had more time. I could show you things..."

Jon finds himself wishing the same.

***

That evening they sleep together again, and in the morning they fuck. It's a harsh fuck, Jon is clinging to him as he's slamming into Gendry as hard as he can, and Gendry clings back with equsl force, wanting to cry when he thinks about it being the last time. Jon has been so good... In a way Gendry has missed the roughness of the first days. And it hadn't been so complicated then. Fuck, rest, fuck, rest. But now that they've kissed and talked... Gendry has started to feel something more. He reprimands himself. _You're such a girl, Waters..._  

Still. Jon trusts him. It makes Gendry feel all sorts of warm and fuzzy and even though he knows they'll probably never meet again he can't help himself. He's going to miss him.

They wait outside the hut silently, both caught in their own thoughts. When the sound of the snowmobile comes nearer Gendry sighs.

"Jon, I... thank you. I had a great time."

Jon looks at him with a strange expression. "Yeah."

The snowmobile brakes and a guy gets out.

"Jon Snow and Gendry Waters? We are terribly sorry for the mistake that has been made. As an apology the company offers to prolong your stay until January 2nd. Mr. Waters can move into hut number four, Mr. Snow can stay in five."

Gendry just wants to open his mouth when Jon steps forward.

"We'll take that offer. Thank you. Just one thing. We'll both stay in number five."

Gendry stares at him. Jon gives him a small smile before turning his gaze back to the driver. If he's surprised at the sudden plot change, the driver doesn't let on. He just nods, going around the vehicle to fetch two large crates.

"Supplies for two. I'll be back on January 2nd around the same time. Enjoy your stay."

He drives off and Jon shrugs, grabs the crates and goes back inside. Gendry stares after him before quickly shouldering his bag and Jon's suitcase, following him inside.

"We're staying? Together? Thought you were delighted to finally get rid of me."

Jon grins at Gendry's astonishment.

"You said you could teach me a lot. I'm curious. And, for what it's worth, I'd really like to fuck you some more."

***

Jon is nervous. After deciding to stay two days ago Gendry had nearly fucked Jon's cock off, and they did things... Jon thinks of yesterday, and the first time he's had a dick in his mouth. Wasn't so bad actually. Was pretty good actually. And now... Gendry has been calling it the 'initiation of Jon Snow', thinking it's hilarious. But Jon is nervous. After all, a finger's a finger, not a dick, and Gendry's pretty well endowed. Jon swallows. He's showered, prepared as good as he managed but... Now he's in bed, waiting for Gendry to get the lube. Fuck. Jon turns onto his stomach, resting his chin on his crossed arms. _Hurry up, Waters!_

He doesn't hear him come in, realises he's there only when the bed dips under his weight. Jon's heart is racing when Gendry starts kissing his neck, then down his spine. His asscheeks are pulled apart and Jon tenses, awaiting a slick finger. Instead his mind shatters into a thousand pieces when he feels a firm, hot wetness press against his hole. What... He moans as Gendry starts licking, sucking, laving his tongue over Jon's hole. Then he gasps when it penetrates him, gentle but insistent. He never knew anything could feel as good as this.

"Fuck... Gendry... don't you ever dare stop this!"

A low hum sends shivers down Jon's spine and he keens. He doesn't notice Gendry's fingers, two of them, until they're already knuckles-deep, spreading him carefully. Jon moans, it feels so good, he wants more... A new sensation has him gasp again. He can feel something slick and big, nudging against his hole. Gendry slowly pushes and for a moment pain is all Jon can feel. Then the head is in, and Gendry stills. Jon pants, the raw feeling is already fading and he sort of wants more.

"Could you... move?"

Gendry bends over to kiss Jon's neck, pushing further slowly. Jon thinks he's being split in two, but he doesn't feel any pain now, more like... he feels so full. Gendry pushes in, and suddenly his dick grazes a spot inside Jon that has him arch his back. Instinctively he pushes down onto Gendry's dick and them he screams, it's buried inside him to the hilt and he...

"Jon, are you okay?"

Jon wants to cry. "I think I just came."

For a moment it's quiet, then Gendry laughs, a surprised sound. He's still buried deep inside Jon and his laugh vibrates through him. He moans, the sensations being overwhelming.

"Shall I pull out?"

Gendry sounds a little worried underneath the smile in his voice. Jon panicks.

"NO!!! Don't you dare!! Just... just give me a minute."

He gasps when Gendry shifts a bit, the movement sending waves of pleasure through him.

"Fuck... fuck me. Please."

The words are slightly slurred but Gendry understands him all the same. With one quick move he's pulled out of Jon, and Jon wants to scream. What is he thinking he's doing??? And then Jon's mouth falls open in a silent scream as Gendry enters him again with one single long thrust. He repeats it, once, twice, and the sensation of being breached, being invaded like this over and over again... Jon thinks he'll die like this. 

Gendry has fallen into a rhythm of steady, long thrusts and Jon keens, rocking back to meet him, get more of him, all of him. Gendry pants, he's slamming into Jon hard now. He rises a little on his knees and with the new angle his dick keeps hitting Jon's prostate, again and again, until Jon's a writhing, shivering mess, incoherent sounds coming from his mouth.

"Gendry... god, I... I think I... fuck!!!"

Gendry's bent forward, sinking his teeth into Jon's neck and Jon cries out. He can feel Gendry's dick twitching in his ass and clenches down hard. Gendry tenses, bites down harder and comes, deep inside Jon, and Jon's world explodes. 

When he comes to again, he's lying on his back, Gendry halfway on top of him. He can feel him trickle out of his ass and it feels strange, but really good. Like he's been marked, claimed. Gendry kisses him, long and wet, then starts to get up. Jon feels anger rise in his chest.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Gendry looks baffled. "Going to get us something to clean up?"

Jon snorts. "Later. Now come back and kiss me again,"

Gendry blinks. Then he starts laughing, collapsing besides Jon again.

"Man. You're a bossy top AND a bossy bottom. Who'd have thought." He smiles at Jon. "Good thing I'm such a nice, docile guy to put up with you."

Jon growls. "Wait till I can breathe again. I'll fuck you so hard you'll walk funny until next year!!"

Gendry grins. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something. Do you think... tomorrow... do you think we could do what we did in the beginning?"

Jon thinks he must've misheard. "I was awful to you."

But Gendry only scoffs dismissively.

"I wouldn't have played along if I didn't like it. Come on, Jon." His voice turns pleading. "Let me be your sex doll again."

Jon grins. "Alright. But tonight..." His smile fades and he clears his throat. "Tonight, fuck me again. Hold me." _Make love to me._

Gendry smiles and kisses him. He holds Jon the whole evening, and the whole night. Maybe, Jon thinks, maybe this could be something real.


	8. Blind Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's (bloody un-holiday ^^')

Jon looked around in the dim restaurant. Apart from him couples, everywhere. He peered at his watch. Twenty minutes already. Looked like the girl wasn't going to show anymore.

A sigh to his right disturbed his thoughts and he looked over. Ah, seemed like he wasn't the only idiot stood up on bloody Valentine's.

The guy at the other table had his chin propped up in one hand, arm resting on the table. With the other hand he was describing nonsensical patterns on his napkin with his fork.

Jon hesitated for a moment. The guy seemed truly sad and maybe a good deed would help himself to feel a little better. Jon cleared his throat and when the guy looked up in surprise Jon smiled.

"Hey. Stood up too?"

At that the guy smiled back sadly.

"Yeah. Blind date. The first in two years, and definitely the last." He studied Jon for a moment. "I'm Gendry."

"Jon," Jon said. "Same here. I guess either it was just a prank or the girl came in, took one look at me and left again."

"Impossible," Gendry said firmly, before his face fell. "Oh my god. Do you think that happened with me?"

"Nope, can't be," Jon answered earnestly. "Not with arms like that."

He nodded at Gendry's arms, threatening to bust his tee. Gendry grinned.

"Guess just back luck then, the two of us. I should just call it a night and go home to wallow in self-pity."

"Or you coud stay and we eat something? I don't feel like going home and admitting defeat to my sister."

"You live with your sister?"

At Jon's inviting look Gendry took his glass and slumped down on the bench opposite Jon.

"Nah, she's just dog-sitting for me tonight. I live alone. Well, apart from Ghost. That's my dog."

"I wish I had a dog." Gendry's voice sounded longingly. "No pets at my building, unfortunately."

Jon spoke before he knew what he was doing.

"If you want you can come over and visit Ghost some time."

He silently wondered about himself. Had he really just invited a stranger over to his place to pet his dog? But Gendry's wide smile let Jon forget his doubts. The man just looked so happy at the prospect.

"I'd love to!" He raised his glass. "Here's to Ghost, and to us - two lame stood-up idiots!"

Jon smiled and clinked his glass against Gendry's.

Two hours later it was as if they had known each other for years. They had a lot in common, first and formost their love for medieval online games. Turned out they even played the same game.

"Let me guess. Night's Watch?" Gendry smirked and wrapped some pasta around his fork.

"Yeah. Do you know me so well already?" Jon grinned. "What about you? We could use some good men on the Wall."

"I actually thought about it. Did a blacksmith training. But on my way up I joined the Brotherhood without Banners."

"Nice." Jon leaned back. "My sister has been in the first Brotherhood level, but she didn't like them too much."

"What's your sister's name?" Gendry asked, curious. "Maybe I've met her."

"Arya."

Jon watched as Gendry's face took on a baffled expression.

"Arya Stark," he said, completely floored. "Faceless men."

"Yes, that's her." Jon started forward. "Wait, what? You really know her?"

"She's the one I have to thank for this blind date. Said she'll set me up with the most amazing someone and now here I am, with you. Not that you're unamazing," he added sheepishly.

"I'm going to kill her. I'm fucking going to strangle her."

The realisation hit Jon like a steam train.

"There's no someone. I mean, there is, obviously. Listen, man."

Gendry cocked his head in confusion. Jon wanted to shake him.

"Did she ever say if it's a girl??"

"Come to think of it..." Gendry still looked confused, but then his jaw fell slack in understanding. "You."

"Me," Jon confirmed.

For a long moment they just stared at each other, both completely floored. Then Gendry's lip twitched and suddenly he was roaring with laughter, clapping his thigh.

"I can't believe it," he wheezed, "she set us up."

"Well," Jon said slowly, "actually..."

"Actually?" Gendry asked, his blue eyes anxious all of a sudden.

"I could've done worse?"

For a moment Gendry seemed too stunned to speak, then slowly he started smiling again.

"I see. In that case I think we should get the bill and maybe talk this over. Mine or yours?"

"Yours," Jon said. "At mine there's still someone I have to strangle." He let his gaze roam over Gendry's torso. "Or maybe thank."

 


	9. TOW Gendry definitely takes after his father (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my mojo has deserted me I've decided to make this a two-part-thing - whenever my brain is ready to tackle the second part.

“You can’t be serious!”

Jon stares at Robb, incredulous. His cousin has just proposed a vodka drinking game. On the bus. On the fucking bus on the fucking school trip. Curious, Jon thinks, he’d have thought without Theon there, Robb would revert to his normal good-boy-behaviour. Apparently not.

Right now he’s waving a bottle of Smirnoff, totally unimpressed by Mrs. Lannister’s icy glares. Not that she’s very convincing, what with the  _ red grape juice  _ in her picnic bottle. 

The other guys aren’t that hard to persuade. Margaery has already taken a seat beside Robb, holding out a plastic cup with a seductive smirk. Robb, the sweetheart, is oblivious to her flirting. He’s got his boyfriend at home and that’s that.

Someone shuffles past Jon impatiently, nearly catapulting him over the backrest of his seat into Dany’s lap. Jon flushes bright red and tries to scramble back, shooting the person who’s shoved him an angry glare. 

Waters, of course, completely ignoring Jon’s predicament while he bows over Robb to snatch the bottle away. 

“Gimme that, Stark. This is too hard a drink for sweet boys like you.”

Jon watches Robb’s ears redden. He’s heard of some…  _ shenanigans _ between the two, before Robb finally succeeded in making an honest man out of Theon. As far as honest goes in his case anyway.

Half an hour later the third bottle is being opened, and everyone already drunk. Everyone but Jon, and slowly he’s starting to be bummed with himself. They’re all having fun, and if Jon is seeing right, Waters has his hand up the front of Robb’s shirt.

Robb is clearly enjoying this, although he has dodged Waters’ attempts at kissing him so far, desperately trying to be good. Jon feels strange watching them. Envious, of course. Robb is always getting all the attention. Jon sighs heavily. Maybe a bit too heavily, for Waters turns to look at him with a hint of amused curiosity.

“Anything the matter. Snow?”

“No,” Jon huffs with as much indifference as he can muster. “All’s fine.”

Waters is still watching him, looking deep in thought. Jon frowns. What is he staring at??

“Know what? Since your cousin is so adamant on remaining faithful to his slut of a boyfriend-”

“Hey,” Robb protests.

“Don’t hey me, Stark. You know it’s true.” Waters grins rakishly. “Anyway, where was I? Oh yes!”

And Jon gets the shock of his life when suddenly Waters’ hand is on his neck and Waters’ lips are on his. He opens his mouth to protest, and promptly Waters’ tongue glides between his lips. Jon’s eyes fall shut involuntarily and he moans as this tongue is doing things to his mouth…

Fuck it, Jon thinks, and pushes back against the man, biting into his mouth, his hands searching for purchase in Waters’ short hair. He’s rewarded with a low, surprised chuckle, and an even harder, deeper kiss.

“Holy shit, look at that!”

“Wouldn’t’ve thought Snow to be such a wild beast!”

“Gen, could you at least move out of my lap while ravishing my cousin? I’m getting all fidgety here!”

Gendry breaks away with a chuckle, grinding his ass down onto Robb once more for good measure before changing to the seat next to Jon. Jon watches him, panting, not sure what to do now. Gendry doesn’t seem to have such problems.

“Where were we?” he asks, casually dragging his thumb over Jon’s lower lip. “Ah yes. Sorry Stark, but this one tastes even sweeter than you.”

Robb’s indignant snort is the last thing Jon hears before he’s lost in Gendry’s hot, wet mouth again. 

***

When he wakes up the next morning, Jon’s jaw is still aching, his lips feel swollen and sore. Gendry and him had resumed making out for the whole rest of the bus drive, nearly three hours. When the bus had stopped and Mr. and Mrs. Lannister had started herding them all out and into the hostel, Gendry had winked.

“That was really hot. See ya, Snow!”

Then he’d stroked Jon’s cheek briefly and disappeared with his friend, the large, loud one. Jon had stared after them until Robb had suddenly clapped his back, nearly giving Jon a heart attack.

“He’s a good kisser, huh? But watch it, Jon. He’s a right player, not one you want to fall in love with.”

“I’m not falling for anyone,” Jon had muttered defensively.

But now, when Jon totters into the breakfast room, he’s not too sure anymore. His eyes immediately search for Gendry. And when he spies him, his arm around Margaery’s brother, his tongue dancing around in Loras’ ear, Jon can’t deny feeling faintly sick. 

Really, the man seems unstoppable. Robb, Jon, now Loras - who has a boyfriend back home, too. Rumour even has it that Gendry was the one who took Theon’s ass for the first time. A not so small accomplishment, given how much Theon is bitching every time he’s bottoming even these days. 

(Jon’s room is - to his great chagrin - next to Robb’s, back at home.)

Jon sits down next to Robb, grumpily answering his cheery good morning. The whole day he stays in that foul mood, it’s not even helped by the ten-kilometer-run he takes in the early afternoon while most of the others are lazing around.

Jon goes to take a shower, for once glad he’s alone. More time to think about the best fucking kiss - make-out-session - of his life, better than anything he ever had with Ygritte, better than the one kiss Theon stole from him once at New Year’s (which was bloody amazing, damn Greyjoy).

He starts soaping himself up, briefly considering to toss himself off - but it’s still a shared shower room, so he tries to get clean rather quickly. Not quick enough. A soft chuckle behind him has Jon spin around, staring directly in Gendry’s amused face.

His gaze unashamedly roams over Jon’s naked body, up and down, his lips curling into an appreciative smile. Jon’s eyes drop to the man’s chest, broad and smooth, down his stomach to the towel he’s slung around his narrow waist. 

Jon forgets about being naked himself, wants nothing else than get his hands on those defined pecs, those hard abs, the muscled arms Gendry is now crossing in front of his chest.

“Like what you see, Snow?” Gendry grins, and with a nonchalant move of his hips the towel drops to the floor, leaving the man naked. He’s rock hard, and Jon’s throat goes dry.

_ Did I do that to him? _

“Because I definitely do,” Gendry answers his unspoken question, raising his eyebrows and nodding at Jon’s equally hard dick. “Want me to do something about this?”

Before Jon can answer, or even activate his brain enough to  _ think _ of an answer, he’s already pushed against the tiled wall, Gendry is on his knees and Jon’s dick is in his mouth. 

This feels so good… better than anything Jon has ever felt before. Not that Ygritte never offered, but. A thousand thoughts are flooding Jon’s mind at the same time, first and foremost:  _ I’m so glad I didn’t wank just now.  _

Gendry’s hot mouth is doing things to him that completely dissolve Jon’s mind. He’s sucking him back hard, only to pull off a second later and tease him with his tongue, and Jon forgets he’s a shy person and this is his first time getting head, and basically his first time with a guy ever. 

“Fuck me,” he hears himself gasp, much to his own embarrassment. 

Gendry chuckles and draws back, grinning up at Jon. 

“Could that I would. Got a date tonight, though, and I fear I promised the boy I’ll fuck him so good he’ll walk bow-legged tomorrow - and that I’ll come all over his face when I’m done fucking him.”

After this succinct statement he resumes his previous task with enough vigor to make Jon nearly forget what he just said. His head falls back against the tiles and he moans, almost there, almost there, when Gendry pulls off again. 

“Though I could…” He’s not finishing his sentence, just takes a firm hold of Jon’s arse with one hand, and before Jon can think better of it Gendry’s sucked his own fingers and reaches behind Jon to - fucking fuck. The second he feels Gendry’s finger inside him Jon can’t hold back anymore, he hits his head quite hard as he spills down Gendry’s throat. 

Who doesn’t look surprised or anything, he just swallows, grins and straightens to his feet, one strong arm holding Jon upright now. 

“Anyone ever done you up the arse?” he asks casually, one hand slowly tangling into Jon’s wet hair now. At Jon’s weak head-shaking he grins and licks his lips. Jon’s dick twitches pathetically. “Thought so. Well, I wouldn’t put it beyond my favourite slag to get his hands on you, but. Or maybe your sexy cousin!” 

At Jon’s strangled cry of protest he laughs. 

“No need to look at me like that, Snowbell. Cousins are fair game, and if I had a cousin like Robb I’d be in there twenty-four-seven.” Gendry grins and leans forward, softly grazing Jon’s mouth with his tongue. Jon opens his mouth immediately and is rewarded with a deep kiss, tasting himself on Gendry’s tongue. “Or if I had a cousin like you. You taste so sweet… I wonder if you taste so sweet  _ everywhere _ .”

He kisses Jon again, very lightly this time, then winks at him. 

“About what you said… how ‘bout a rain check? I’m free tomorrow night… I could show you a place not far from here.” He waits for Jon to nod, then turns to go, hesitating a second. “Snow? Bring a blanket.”

The shower room door falls shut and Jon slowly turns the hot water back on. What the actual fuck??

***

The next morning Jon suspiciously eyes every single guy in the breakfast room, to see who Gendry had destroyed yesterday. He lets his gaze sweep over their faces. Robb, eating his porridge with a look of utter oblivion. No, he’s amazingly steadfast (if the same can be said of Theon back home Jon doubts). Loras is on the phone with someone, Renly perhaps, his voice sounds very cooing. One of the other guys? Pyp or Grenn or… Jon zooms in on Sam. Surely not. 

Sam looks up and sees Jon looking at him, and he smiles and gives a small wave. Definitely not Sam, Jon thinks. Just then all heads turn as Mr. Lannister walks in. Or rather, stumbles in. He looks like he hasn’t slept a wink, his short hair standing up on the back of his head. No. Jon can’t believe it. 

But there  _ is  _ a certain stiffness to Mr. Lannister’s movements and when he sits down next to his sister Jon can see him wincing slightly. Mrs. Lannister watches her brother through narrowed eyes. 

“I do hope you feel better, Jaime. Pity you weren’t able to join me last night. At dinner,” she adds hastily

Jon rolls his eyes and is sure the whole room is doing the same. As if it wasn’t basically part of the curriculum that the two of them - well. It is known. But can that really be… No, he must be mistaken, it must be a bloody coincidence. Gendry said  _ boy _ , not grown-ass man that is also their supervisor on this trip. Not that it matters, Gendry’s old enough to know what - or who - he’s doing, and Mr. Lannister isn’t technically their warden anyhoo. Still. Huh.

***

The rest of the day passes with utterly boring group activities. Jon isn’t sure if he’s looking forward to his meet-up with Gendry or if he isn’t rather dreading it. He knows himself well enough and what he’s feeling is already dangerously near to a full-blown crush. And it’ll only get worse, Jon is sure. 

So when Gendry knocks on his door (how does he know Jon’s room number?) Jon opens with a not exactly small knot of anxiety in his gut. It partly dissolves when Gendry grins and slowly looks him up and down, as if Jon were a veritable feast ready to be devoured. 

“You ready? No hurry, Snowbell, we’ve got all evening.” He leans in, grazing Jon’s cheek with his lips. “I like to take my time when deflowering a sweet boy like you.”

Jon is at a loss, not having the tiniest brainwave, not even a hint of an idea what to say. He lets Gendry steer him out of the room and watches him close the door. Jon trots behind him like a well-behaved boy, clutching the blanket he was supposed to bring, not paying any mind where Gendry is leading him, eyes fixed on his broad back. Only when they arrive at a small house with a small white picket fence Jon looks up curiously. 

“Where are we?”

Gendry turns to grin at Jon.

“That’s my half-sister Mya’s house. She always leaves it to me when I’m around here. For my… purposes.”

Jon doesn’t want to dwell too much on how many  _ purposes  _ Gendry has brought here already. He desperately searches for a more harmless topic. 

“How many siblings do you have?”

“Four, that I know of,” Gendry remarks casually as he unlocks the door. “There’s Mya, then Edric, Bella…” He leads them into a small corridor, then a tiny, but cosy living room. “And Barra of course, but she’s just a toddler.” 

Huh. It’s not hard to guess where Gendry’s insatiable drive comes from. Good thing he’s into guys, or there’d be a dozen baby Gendrys by now. Which brings Jon back to the current situation he’s in. He eyes the couch with suspicion.

“I thought you’d take me, dunno, into the wild or something. Why the blanket?”

To Jon’s horror (and very distinct arousal) Gendry has matter-of-factly started to undress.

“One of Mya’s conditions. Don’t do it in her bed and bring your own blanket for the couch.” He nods at the bulge in Jon’s pants. “You should take your clothes off too before you poke a hole in them.”

Jon can only stare at him. And when Gendry comes over to kiss him, he finds that he’s feeling really uneasy now. Which isn’t helped by Gendry’s low whine.

“Ouch. Sorry I can’t kiss you properly. Had Pod for breakfast, my jaw is still sore.”

That’s it. There’s only so much Jon is willing to bear, and this just now… 

“Fuck yourself, you bloody slag,” Jon hears himself saying before he storms out, leaving a confused and naked Gendry behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued


	10. Just a Phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the "The Eyes of a Stranger" - Canon, but it's too short to post as a fic on its own, so here it is.   
> If you're not familiar with TEoaS, go read it. Kidding, this makes sense alone as well :)

"I'm tired."

"I had a stressing day."

"I've a headache."

Or just, 

"I'm not in the mood."

 

Three weeks. Three weeks of lame excuses, three weeks of no touches. 

Gendry couldn't concentrate on anything anymore, at work he was useless and Arya had already told him to fuck off because of his foul mood lately.

He needed Jon, needed him badly. But for some reason Jon hadn't wanted him in three fucking weeks now and Gendry was desperate, aching for him, aching to feel him.

There wasn't even any apparent reason, all was good, and upon Gendry's anxious question Jon had just shrugged.

"Don't feel like it is all."

This evening the dry spell had to end. It just had to, otherwise Gendry would probably kill someone. He'd thought of what he could do. Just attack Jon when he came through the door? He probably just would push Gendry away.

Of course he could always use their game, call him 'pup' and just order Jon to fuck him. But the thought alone felt wrong. All of that was meant to be purely consensual, and if Jon felt forced...

No, Gendry decided. He just had to be honest, tell Jon how he felt. Tell him how much he wanted him, how much he missed him. How could Jon say no to that?

 

"No." Jon shoved Gendry's hand from his chest with an impatient gesture. "Sorry, mate. I'm tired."

Gendry growled in frustration. He was hard as a rock, the touch of Jon's hard chest through his shirt had been more than enough to set him ablaze. When Jon looked at Gendry's crotch, shaking his head slightly, as if condemning him for being hard, Gendry snapped.

"Know what?? I'm this close to just say fuck it and call your brother over so he can drill the living daylight out of me! Or I'll fuck Greyjoy's bloody mouth until I drown him in come because god knows there's gonna be plenty!"

Jon's gaze was cold, he shrugged. 

"Go ahead. Do it."

Gendry stood, staring speechless at Jon's back. How could he be so indifferent?? Did he really not care what Gendry was doing?  

Gendry's cock was aching now, harder than ever before. For a moment he considered making good on his threat. Call them here or drive over. 

No. He wanted Jon. And when Jon didn't want him, he had to help himself. Slowly Gendry starting moving his palm over the bulge in his soft sweatpants.  

The friction was so good he nearly let go immediately, he bit his lip to get himself under controll. With one hand he dragged the pants down, freeing his cock, heavy and swollen.

Jon turned to Gendry. His cheeks flushed red at the sight. 

"What... what are you doing?"

"Touching myself." Gendry's voice was raw with need. "If you don't want me... I have to help myself."

Gendry took his cock in hand, slowly stroking from root to tip, angling his hips forward. He moaned out loud, the feeling of touch, any touch, nearly destroying him. 

He stroked himself faster, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the pre-come leaking out of the slit. With a groan he pulled at himself harder, fisting his cock rough and fast.

Jon's eyes were glued to Gendry's hands, his breathing had become quicker and he shifted, clearly uncomfortable.

Gendry moved his hand faster and faster, he bit his lip, could feel a bead of sweat running down his neck. Slowly, deliberately, he brought his hand up to his mouth, sucking two of his fingers in. 

Jon hissed. Gendry nearly smiled, but continued pushing his fingers in and out of his mouth, getting them as wet and slick as possible. He didn't pause in the movements on his cock when he pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a wet plop.

Jon gasped and Gendry groaned, reaching behind him and sliding the two fingers straight up his arse, gasping at the rough stretch and burn.

He started fucking himself hard, his other hand flying on his cock with frantic movements, he could feel his climax building and screamed out.

"Ah... Jon... fuck... aaahh!!!"

He came so hard he had trouble remaining on his feet, he was swaying slightly, panting hard. Slowly he removed his fingers from his arse, always so sensitive after coming. Then Gendry looked at Jon. 

He was flushed, his curls clinging to his neck with sweat, his breathing ragged and fast. He was rock hard.

"See how much I wanted you?" Gendry whispers. "I just needed to... need to... I need you, Jon. _You_."

With a growl Jon started forward, throwing Gendry down to the ground with a hard shove. In a heartbeat he was over him, flipping him over so fast Gendry's head was spinning, tearing at his own pants.

Gendry propped himself up on his hands and knees, it was too soon, he needed a moment, this wasn't.... His body betrayed him, moved on its own account, presenting himself to Jon.

"You want me to take you like this? Like a bitch down on all fours in the fucking kitchen?" Jon's voice was hoarse, his fingers digging into Gendry's hips. "You shall have it, then."

Too soon, too sensitive - Gendry cried out when Jon drove his cock into him so hard he saw stars, all at once, slamming into him like a madman. One of Jon's hands surged beneath Gendry, too much, too fast -

Gendry screamed when Jon started rubbing him faster, fucking him even harder. Jon angled his cock and started ramming into Gendry's prostate with every thrust, relentlessy stroking Gendry's cock, hard again, hard and raw and sensitive.

It was hell, it nearly hurt, overwhelming, destroying his mind, unbelievable and so, _so_ good,  and when Jon's teeth sunk into Gendry's neck he came again, sobbing at a release so powerful it shook him to his core. 

Jon drove his cock in one last, brutal time and groaned, his hot come filling Gendry up, sending aftershocks through his body.

Jon collapsed off of Gendry, to the side, where he slumped down on his back. Gendry let himself down on his stomach, trying to get his breath back.

"Are you okay, Gen?"

Jon's voice was meek now, worried. His hand on Gendry's neck was soft, stroking him gently.

"I'm okay. That was fucking amazing." Gendry turned his head so he could look at Jon. "It's just... why? Why didn't you want me?"

Jon edged closer, pressing his forehead against Gendry's.

"I don't know. Honestly, I've no idea. I just didn't feel it, the need for sex just wasn't there. Maybe it's just because of the stress at work. Or the wedding."

"Are you getting cold feet?" Gendry smiled, despite the nervous feeling in his stomach at the question.

"Never!" Jon pouted, then sighed. "It's just so much to think about. I'm sorry," he added, "I know it's stupid."

"It's alright," Gendry whispered, "but talk to me, hm? If you don't feel it - well, we'll just think of it as a phase. And when you feel it again, I'm here."

Jon kissed him, long and deep and slow. His hand wrapped around Gendry's, moving it down to his cock, half-hard again.

"Phase over," Jon whispered.


	11. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry is having a bad day. Jon can't let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened yesterday, because a friend and I both had a kinda shit day. Plus, I've been tripping over that effing writer's block for over a month now and am slowly starting to get back into the saddle.

**Jon:** still on for drinks tonight? 

**Gendry:** Yeah. But don't expect me to be good Company.

**Jon:** uh-oh

**Gendry:** pretty much. c u

 

"So. Care to tell me why you look like someone killed your hamster." Jon looked at his friend with a frown. Gendry did look... out of it. 

"My hamster died," Gendry said, completely straight-faced, and for a moment Jon thought he was serious. Then Gendry cracked a lop-sided smile. "Kidding. Just a shit day is all."

"What happened?" Jon was worried. Gendry was normally a perpetually happy guy, it was something of a shock to see him like this. 

"Just... shit," Gendry mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly. "Dunno... many tiny things coming together into one big pile of crap. Sorry," he added sheepishly. "I don't mean to depress you."

"S okay," Jon said absentmindedly. He didn't like the lines on Gendry's forehead one bit. His hand twitched, wanting to smooth those lines, wanting to rub the crow's feet from Gendry's eyes.

Jon blinked, noticing he completely overheard what Gendry had said to him just now. Where had those thoughts come from?? He quickly wrapped one hand around his beer and sat on the other, all to prevent from carrying out these bizarre notions.

"How 'bout you?" Gendry asked (again?) and Jon shook his head to clear his thought. "Fine, fine. I mean, all is good, I guess."

Why was he babbling now? 

Gendry raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "You sure?" He nodded at Jon's face. "You're all red."

Fuck, Jon thought. Why would he blush?

He made a conscious effort to listen to what Gendry was saying, about his day, his mad landlady, his stupid uncle, his mean boss...

Jon put his face into a compassionate frown. His thoughts, on the other hand, were on something else entirely.

How could anyone be mean to Gendry? He was the sweetest, kindest, nicest guy you could imagine. Always with a smile on his lips - well, not now, obviously, and Jon realized how much he wanted to see it.

"Gen?"

"Hm?"

"How do you get an elephant into a fridge?"

Gendry frowned. "No idea."

"Door open, elephant in, door closed."

Jon cringed internally, but it had the desired effect. Gendry broke into a huge grin, chuckling shortly. 

"What the heck?"

Jon felt like laughing with relief. "Nothing. Just wanted to make you smile."

"Thanks." Gendry's voice was earnest again, but the smile was still in his eyes. "I don't mean to, dunno... but thanks. Being with you has already made everything better."

Jon felt his face burn up again at those words. He looked at the table, at their hands. Only inches from another. How would it feel to touch?

Gendry moved, just a tiny bit, but it made his hand brush against Jon's. Sparks shot through his arm so violently, for a moment Jon thought he was having a heart attack.

"Sorry," Gendry mumbled and drew his hand back. 

Jon didn't hear him. He just couldn't begin to understand - what on earth was happening? They'd been buddies for a long time now, and never before had he felt so strange.

It almost felt like back then, when he first fell for Ygritte. The same tingling. The same awkward sensations, the same... longing, that's what it was. He longed for another touch, even something as innocently as before.

Determined, Jon moved his foot so his leg brushed against Gendry's. And despite two layers of denim he felt an electric current running all over his skin. 

Gendry jumped so violently the whole table shook and Jon had to hold on to his beer to prevent it from Spilling.

"Sorry," Gendry said again, now bright red himself.

Jon didn't know what to think anymore. Had something been in their beers? Gendry looked as awkward as Jon felt. Right now he was producing a crumbled up bill from his back pocket, putting it on the table. "That was a crap idea. Sorry... I'll call you, okay?"

Jon watched him in confusion. What the... "Gen? Gen, wait!" Following Gendry's example Jon threw a bill down, a fifty, way too much but right now he couldn't care less.

He caught him on the street corner. Gendry's shoulders were slumped and when he turned his face was a picture of misery. 

"What's gotten into you?" Jon huffed, out of breath from his impromptu sprint. "Have you stolen a salt shaker?"

For a moment it looked like Gendry would smile, but the moment passed and his face was somber again, nearly looking sad. Jon hated it with a Passion.

"I thought you said it's better around me. Right now you seem worse rather than before." 

Gendry flinched a little at the accusing tone. He buried his hands in his pockets, his whole body stiff and defiant. 

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't have said that, okay? Fuck," he spat, turning his head away from Jon.

Jon had enough. He took a step and flicked Gendry over the head with the flat of his hand. "Don't take back something that made me feel happy alright?"

Gendry's hands had come up under this sudden onslaught and he took a step back to avoid Jon's still raised Hand.

"Happy?" he asked, incredulous. 

"Fuzzy and warm," Jon mumbled. And in what must be an act of complete madness he laid his hand on Gendry's neck.

Gendry didn't flinch back this time. He became very still, hardly even breathing. "Jon.." 

It was nothing more than a whisper, barely audible.

Jon frowned as hard as he could. "I need you to smile. You  _have_ to smile!"

If anything, Gendry looked even more confused. "Jon, I fear I don't kn-"

Jon sighed exasperated and Gendry stopped mid-sentence. Jon's hand was moving on its own by now, carefully starting to wrap around the back of Gendry's neck. Jon leaned in. "Smile," he said, and then his lips touched Gendry's.

It was short, under a second, but it was the best feeling Jon had ever known. That was, until he pulled back and saw Gendry's smile.

"Jon." Gendry's eyes were glittering. "I felt very sad tonight. I don't know how long I can keep smiling." But there was a slight tinge to his words, something that made Jon smile as well. 

"I guess I need to come home with you then. Help you smile some more."


	12. TOW Gendry definitely takes after his father (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obsession, thy name is Stark. Or Snow, in this case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the long awaited (lol) part 2 :)

Five weeks. Five stupid weeks since that stupid highschool trip. Five weeks since stupid Snow has walked out on him, Snow with his stupid hair and stupid mouth and stupid, sexy butt. Actually, Gendry has never felt more stupid in his whole stupid life.

The remaining three days of the trip Snow hadn’t even looked his way again, only hanging out with Robb (who had been throwing Gendry reproachful glances over Snow’s shoulder).

On the bus ride home, Snow had plugged in his headphones and vanished under his hoodie, completely ignoring Gendry when he stopped to say a tentative hi.

Really, he’s got absolutely no idea why Snow walked out and is behaving the way he is. He’s still ignoring Gendry at school, even going as far as to drive with Theon and Robb rather than take the same bus as Gendry.

It had been good, hadn’t it? And as far as Gendry remembers, he and Snow have never talked about being exclusive. Hell, it was supposed to be a school trip fling! He’s a free man, he can do what he likes, can fuck whom he likes and can bloody well suck Podrick Payne’s dick whenever he feels like it!

Then why won’t the whole thing leave his mind? It’s like an itch he just can’t seem to get rid of, no matter what he does. And he’s doing a lot. Just yesterday he’s done that nice boy he met in a club, with some strange, foreign name he’s already forgotten.

Gendry turns onto his back, arms tucked under his head, staring at the ceiling. Snow is just one of a whole lot of guys he’s had - except that he didn’t have him, and maybe that’s the problem. Only one thing left - how on earth should he convince Snow to let him into his pants? He’s definitely not going to promise anything - there’s too many asses and dicks to be had, he can’t settle down now. Not even for the sweetest mouth he’s ever kissed.

With a sigh Gendry pushes his sweatpants down, freeing his rock hard dick. At least something Snow’s good for - the moment Gendry thinks of him (which he does a lot more than he cares to admit) it goes up. Embarrassing, especially when Gendry thinks of Snow on the bus. Or in class. Admittedly practical when he’s feeling like a nice, lazy wank, just like now, and can’t watch porn because his roommate’s at home.

The thought of how Snow’s dick had felt in his mouth, how tight and hot his ass had felt around Gendry’s fingers, the little moans and gasps he'd emitted… All of this means it’s over before he can do more than move his hand up and down a dozen times, just angling for a tissue in time to catch most of his cum. He lets it drop into the bin next to his bed. It’s overflowing already, despite him having emptied it yesterday.

Gendry groans. Fuck this. He has to scratch the itch and be rid of it once and for all. Determined, he reaches for his phone on the bedside table and searches his whatsapp chats for the convo he’s got with Robb. They haven’t talked or chatted or anything in a while, thanks to the old slag Greyjoy getting his claws into Gendry’s favourite (former favourite) butt. To his relief he sees that Robb is online right now.

 **Gendry** : Hey, Stark! Coming to Dany’s party tonight?

 **Robb** : Waters. Can’t say I’ve given it much thought. Why?

 **Gendry** : Just asking. Say, you think your cousin is coming?

 **Robb** : I would leave my greedy paws off Jon if I were you.

 **Gendry** : No can do, mate. Won’t leave my head until I’ve finished that job.

 **Robb** : You’re such a mess, Waters. Tell you what, I can convince him to go. But you won’t like it when you see him there.

 **Gendry** : Why’s that?

 **Robb** : You’ll see. Off now, I’ve got a date.

 **Gendry** : A date?  
**Gendry** : Stark, how can you have dates?  
**Gendry** : What’s with the slag?  
**Gendry** : Stark?  
**Gendry** : Does that mean your arse is free for the taking again?  
**Gendry** : Stark, that’s really not funny.  
**Gendry** : Asshole.

***

The party is in full swing when Gendry makes his entry, on purpose of course. That way all the attention is on him and he can pick the sweetest butt. Or butts, depending on his stamina.

Today he’s only interested in one butt, though - okay, two, if what Robb has said is true and he’s up for grabs and Snow turns out to be a disappointment after all. Not that he thinks he’ll be, just in case.

He greets people left and right, casually noting Loras waving at him (he notes it for later, in case the original plans go to shit). Not that it’s not complicated, Loras and Renly are on a break right now and technically Renly is Gendry’s uncle, but needs must.

Speaking of needs must, finally he spots what he’s looking for. Snow is sitting in a large two-seater, watching the party going on around him. Gendry smiles to himself. Aw, all alone the poor mite. Well, his evening is about to get a lot more interesting.

He sidles over to the bar manned by Dany’s huge boyfriend, where he makes polite small talk before he grabs two beers and starts back in Snow’s direction. Only to get the shock of his life.

Theon _fucking_ Greyjoy is sitting - well, not next to Snow, more like ON TOP of Snow, one arm around his shoulders. And Snow doesn’t look like this is bothering him in the slightest. Internally seething, Gendry shoves one of his beers at a passing person, not even looking who it is, before determinedly marching over to them.

“Snow,” Gendry nods at him, then at Theon. “Slag.”

“Hoe,” Theon casually returns the greeting. “What can we do for you?”

“You can start by explaining what this,” he jerks his chin in their direction, “is supposed to mean. Where’s Robb?”

“Date,” Theon replies with his trademark grin. “We agreed to try an open relationship for some time.”

An open relationship? Yeah, that sounds like it’s exactly Theon’s jam. Gendry wonders about Robb though. And how did Snow come to be in the picture? His confusion must be showing on his face, Theon rolls his eyes.

“Robb’s idea, not mine. He thought I could teach this one here a lot. Plus, he’s been having the hots for Rhaenys for a while and she’s single now, so...”

Gendry can only gape at them incredulously. Snow’s face has started to resemble a stop light, and unfortunately he looks really cute like this. To Gendry’s horror, Theon leans over to stroke Snow’s cheek.

“You okay there, baby? You look hot.”

And finally Snow opens his mouth - and Gendry can’t believe his ears.

“That’s because of you, Theon.”

Was that - did _Jon fucking Snow_ just say that?? And now the bloody slag is KISSING Snow, on his MOUTH, and something nasty unfurls in Gendry’s stomach.

“Well, I just hope you’re going to be very happy with this… this…”

His voice sounds spiteful and mean, and before he can say anything else stupid he turns and storms out, rather dramatically. Outside he leans against the fence, catching his breath.

What the fuck IS this?? Snow appears before his eyes, Snow being kissed by Theon, and that’s when Gendry recognizes the strange feeling for what it is. Jealousy. He’s fucking jealous.

Well. That’s. Something new. Gendry swallows. He’s never been one to stake his claim, or expect anyone to do so. But right now he wants to go back in there and slap Greyjoy with a duelling glove. Or just punch him in the face.

He wants to throw Snow over his shoulder and drag him home, caveman style. Gendry groans. He goes nuts when thinking about Snow’s wonderful arse being subjected to the touches of that… that… Aaaargh!!!

No. Best to go home and sleep it over. Tomorrow it may look totally different. Tomorrow Snow will just be some guy again, just the only one who’s ever resisted and the only one Gendry can’t stop thinking about and -

“Gen? Are you okay?”

Loras. Good. Distraction is just what he needs right now. Flashing Loras a wide grin, Gendry turns around.

“Ready to bend over, Tyrell? Let’s go.”

***

After he’s let Loras out (he’s not one to cuddle afterwards, shit is just distracting) Gendry goes back to bed. And wouldn’t you know, the second his head touches the pillow, little Snows start dancing in his head.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

Without wanting to he reaches for his phone again.

 **Gendry** : Staaaark. I’m losing my mind!

 **Robb** : Hi, Robb. How are you? How was your date?

 **Gendry** : Sorry, mate. How was it?

 **Robb** : I don’t think she liked me.

 **Gendry** : Sorry to hear that. Can we talk about me now?

 **Robb** : -.-’

 **Gendry** : Is it really true then? You and Theon..?

 **Robb** : hmmmm

 **Gendry** : And why the fuck was he there with Snow?

 **Robb** : Uuuuuh… jealous much?

 **Gendry** : …  
**Gendry** : maybe

 **Robb** : Knew it!

 **Gendry** : What now?

 **Robb** : Gendry and Jon, sitting on a tree

 **Gendry** : I’ll fucking strangle you, Stark

 **Robb** : :-**

Angry with Robb, Theon, Snow, and most of all himself, Gendry throws the phone down onto the blanket. Bloody hell. Only to grab it again when it vibrates not a second after. It’s another message from Robb. A phone number.

 **Robb** : I don’t think they’ve gone anywhere yet. There’s still a chance to get there first - if you’re quick.

Up yours, Gendry thinks grumpily. But he saves the number anyway. Maybe he’ll write him some time. Maybe ask him out. Maybe… just maybe he should tone it down for a while. And seeing as Theon is not exactly known for his patience…

 **Gendry** : Hey, Jon.

 **Jon** : Who’s that?

 **Gendry** : Your worst nightmare.

 **Jon** : Waters?

 **Gendry** : I don’t know if I should be flattered or insulted. Nightmare? Really??

 **Jon** : Atm yes.

 **Gendry** : Is there any way to change that?

 **Jon** : What do you want?

 **Gendry** : I wish I’d know. I just… you won’t leave my head.

 **Jon** : I can’t, man. Sorry. I thought I could, but. I’d rather be important to someone, not just another virgin for your collection.

 **Gendry** : What, and you think you’re important for the slag?

 **Jon** : Yes I am. Not like Robb, but Theon does respect me.

 **Gendry** : I respect you.

 **Jon** : …  
**Jon** : prove it.

 **Gendry** : Sure!  
**Gendry** : er… how?

 **Jon** : You don’t kiss anyone. You don’t fuck anyone, you don’t blow anyone, nothing. For one month.

 **Gendry** : Can do.

 **Jon** : I highly doubt that. See you on Monday.

 **Gendry** : Jon? Quid pro quo.

No answer. Fuck, Gendry thinks. This is going to be a long month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what would you know, this turns out to be a three part thing ^^'


	13. TOW Gendry definitely takes after his father (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how long this took, but... here it is. Maybe I'll someday write of their first time some months and months later :)

“He bought it.” Jon tugs his phone away, beaming up at Theon leaning against the backrest of his little couch. “He totally thought we’re an item!”

“Course he did.” Theon grins. “Once Robb had laid out the bait… good actor, my darling boy.”

“You too,” Jon says, still impressed with the effort Theon was willing to put into this whole thing. “You were amazing, and yes, if this actually works out the way Robb thinks… I owe you big time.”

“Who said anything about acting on my part?” Theon drawls, leaning closer. “You have always been a temptation. Ask Robb. I’ve been whining about it for years.”

“To your  _ boyfriend _ ?” Jon asks, appalled. “My cousin??”

Theon shrugs. “Just like he’s been whining about… anyway, do you think he’ll make it? Waters?”

For a moment Jon is tempted to probe a little further, about Robb, but then he decides he’s maybe better off not knowing. He thinks about Theon’s question. Will Gendry really try not to have any… relations whatsoever for a whole month? Somehow Jon can’t see it. He shrugs.

“Who knows? Would you stop now?” he adds at Theon’s repeated attempts to kiss him again. “We’re done, man.”

“Aw, spoilsport.” But Theon doesn’t seem too put out. “I’ll call it a night. Sleep well, baby!”

Jon rolls his eyes. Why can’t he shake the feeling he’s got a new permanent nickname from now on?

Jon’s dreading Monday morning a little. Will Gendry say anything? Or ignore him? Or doing his thing because he just can’t help it?

Normally when Jon arrives together with Robb, Gendry is nowhere to be seen. Probably off blowing some lucky boy somewhere. Not on this Monday though. This time he’s waiting in the parking lot for them. Jon’s heart is beating ridiculously fast at the sight, and Robb smiles at him.

“Aw, look at you! You’re all blushy!”

“Am not,” Jon huffs while a traitorous hand wanders to his cheek. Which feels hot, dammit. “I’m just…”

“Out of all sorts, I can see that.” Robb grins knowingly. “I’m so jealous… Theon and I are way past that butterflies phase and - oh dear gods, he’s coming over!”

He is indeed, and to Jon’s surprise Gendry actually opens the car door for him. He’s smiling and rubbing the back of his neck, and Jon melts like chocolate in the sun.

“Hey, ah… Jon. Stark. I thought I’d come to, uh…” Gendry is actually stuttering a little. Jon loves it. “Wanna walk to class with me?”

Jon can only nod, ignoring Robb’s giggles and kissing noises. The impact Gendry has had on him since the trip is nearly ridiculous, really. Gendry patiently waits for Jon to gather his gym bag and his books, then reaches out. For a moment Jon has no idea what he wants, until Robb coughs behind his back.

“Give him the books!”

Oh? Oh! This is like one of those highschool movies and Jon can’t help a little smile as he hands his books over. Robb is sighing a lot behind him.

“Man… when you wooed me you weren’t as chivalric if I remember correctly, Gen.”

“Yeah, well,” Gendry grins handsomely. “You didn’t take that much wooing, Robb. I said, bend over and if  _ I  _ remember correctly you did so… without…”

His voice trails off and he looks at Jon, seeming embarrassed. Jon cocks an eyebrow. Habits like that are hard to break, and Robb still seems to be a temptation for Gendry. And vice versa, if Jon interprets Robb’s bedroom eyes correctly. 

They walk to their first class together mostly in silence, Gendry still giving Jon sheepish glances. Finally, Jon can’t take it any second longer.

“Stop it, Gendry. Naughty thoughts are not part of the deal.” Jon sighs. “I’m sorry, okay? I can’t ask a tiger to change his stripes. You are who you are and you don’t have to change. I’m not --mmpp!”

Gendry has placed a finger against Jon’s lips, shutting him up. The touch sends shivers all over Jon’s skin.

“You are. Worth it, I mean.” Gendry smiles. “The wait. The sheer agony. And I can’t guarantee that I’ll make it. But I really want to try.” His finger wanders across Jon’s cheek. “You’re something special, Snow.”

With that he leaves Jon at his classroom door, flushed bright red, heart hammering in his chest.  _ Fuck _ , Jon thinks.  _ I’m in love. _

***

_ I’m in over my head,  _ thinks Gendry as he turns down Podrick’s invitation to blow him in the toilet. It nearly hurts. But he thinks of Jon, of Jon’s resigned face when he was about to cancel the whole thing. Of Jon’s lovely face, his lips swollen and red after the bus trip. 

The thought to kiss him again, or maybe to be able to kiss him whenever he wants, is more enticing than Pod’s dick. Or Mr. Lannister’s arse. Or Loras’ arse. Something completely different. 

Also different is, Gendry has never been of a possessive sort. All his various partners were always welcome to do whatever they please, with whomever they want. Make it safe and have fun. But the thought of the Greyjoy slag getting his greedy paws on Jon… of being there before him to deflower that sweet, sweet ass… It’s killing him.

As the days wear on, Gendry catches himself waiting for Jon more often after class, or before. They have lunch together most days, and it’s nice being around him. Well, mostly nice, if it weren’t for Robb. For some reason he’s all over Gendry the moment he meets them, flirting aggressively. Jon doesn’t seem to mind his cousin’s antics, and so far Gendry has successfully been able to withstand the temptation. 

And what a temptation it is… Robb is determined to look his very best it seems, always dropping things and bending over to get them, his jeans hugging his nice, fleshy butt, and it’s hard not to remember how that felt under his hands and not want it again - but Gendry perseveres. 

And he’s rewarded for his endurances. At the end of the first week he asks Snow to go out with him on Saturday to watch the game or maybe go for a walk on Sunday. Snow agrees to the second option, and the look he gives Gendry before getting in Robb’s car is so shy and cute it makes Robb’s hot and inviting look fade into the background. 

Come Sunday Gendry wakes up at 4am, and nothing he tries makes him fall asleep again, not even a nice little wank. Finally, after tossing and turning for nearly two hours, he gives it up and gets out of bed with the vague idea of an early breakfast. Only to find he’s not really hungry, his stomach feels strange. His hands holding the coffee mug are shaking and he feels hot and trembly. 

At first he thinks he’s getting sick, maybe, he even takes some cold meds to keep it at bay - he wouldn’t miss the chance to see Snow today for the world. As the time draws nearer when he’s due to meet Snow at the park, his symptoms have increased considerably, and when he sees Snow coming towards him, for a moment Gendry’s sure he’ll faint on the spot. 

Fuck, he’s  _ nervous _ ! Gendry cannot believe himself. It’s just a date, just a walk in the park - but his heart beats like a jackhammer and his palms are sweaty, and when Snow says Hi, Gendry cannot find his voice for a moment, nodding instead and smiling jittery like a complete idiot. 

But then Snow smiles, blushing a little, and Gendry’s nervousness diminishes somewhat. They start on a nice, slow pace around the lanes, toward the pond and the pavilion, at first not speaking much, but after a few minutes Snow breaks the ice. 

“I’m actually impressed, Gendry. One whole week and as far as I know, no fuck-up whatsoever.” He grins. “And that with Robb doing his worst to test you.”

Gendry can’t believe it. “You mean he’s doing it on purpose? Oh, the little…”

“Best cousin ever,” Snow supplies, then stops. His gaze is serious as he turns toward Gendry. “You’re really trying your best, Gendry. But… I mean… why? Why for me?”

Gendry stares into his pretty, nervous face, watches him biting his lip, the red in his cheeks and Jon’s just so… Jon. “Because I want more than a fuck,” he blurts out. “I want to know more about you, I want to make you smile, I want to be there for you when you need me, I want to…” Gendry stops, taking a deep breath. “I want to kiss you again.”

“That’s not part of the deal,” Jon mumbles, but his voice is warm and his eyes sparkle, and suddenly he takes a step and tilts his head and Gendry closes his eyes as their lips touch, a warm, sweet promise. 

He’s aware it’ll take a lot of time. to really earn Jon’s trust, to really make him able to let go. But Gendry’s determined to wait, to not press him until he’s ready. Some things, some people, are worth the wait. 


End file.
